How The Mighty Fall
by Poisoned Phantom
Summary: Axel's failing math, badly and who's better to teach him then Roxas? What will happen when Kairi finds out that her ex is gay, let alone with a nerd? Rated M for language and violence. Akuroku, Soriku, Demyx/Kairi and others.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first ever fan fiction, well at least the first in story format

This was originally written as a play for my drama class, so some of the story has been specifically suited for my drama class. Also a few of the scenes in the play were written by a friend, however that's just some of the dialog so there might be a slight writing change throughout the story.

Warnings:

Yaoi, don't like don't read. Swearing and lots of it.

Evil Demyx - I really love Demyx, however this story needs a villain other than Kairi.

Kairi/Demyx – I do go to an Anglican school so my teacher said that it couldn't just be yaoi.

There are no lemons in this story – sorry people but I don't like writing them and again, Anglican School.

Violence- Both self harm and done by others.

Suicide- However it's before the story takes place

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, only a chibi doll of Axel, Demyx and Sora.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1:**

As far as Roxas was concerned the 'Populars' should rot in hell where they belong and not be interrupting his lunch breaks at school. All they do is walk around the school acting as though they are "God's gift to the puny mortals that dwell on this sad planet," as he heard Axel brag to some random groupies a few days ago.

Axel. Roxas' blood began to boil at the shear thought of the red-head. 'The King Dick' as his best friend Sora had oh so kindly dubbed him several moths before. Said red-head was nothing but a headache to the blonde and his two friends. All he could ever do is flirt with anything that had breasts, cheat, lie and annoy the poor 'unpopular' people.

However since not everything could work out the way that Roxas wanted it to, the populars did interrupt his lunch break. They all filled into the cafeteria as loudly as they possibly could, talking about nothing that any normal person would care about. As they entered everyone of them, save Hayner and Olette, went to their usual table.

"Come of it Larx, stop making shit like this up." One incredibly loud, hyperactive bundle of pure prepness basically screamed. Sora who was sitting next to him rolled his eyes, not even caring why Yuffie was screaming at Larxene this time.

"I'm not, I'm serious; Mr Strife. and Leon where seen coming out of the sports shed together. WITH RUBLED CLOTHING AND MESSY HAIR. What else do you think they were doing? Playing cards?" Larxene shrieked back.

At this point Roxas was getting incredibly annoyed. Seriously who in their right mind would believe that Mr. Strife would actually have a relationship with a senior? This was the reason why the blonde didn't like popular people; all they ever did was talk about nothing, really, really loudly.

He was to busy trying to kill the populars using his mind to notice that two of them were walking towards Sora, Namine and himself. However as the dirty blonde boy attempted to approach them he decided better of it and went back to sit with his 'friends' who were now talking about god knows what. After a while the brunette girl joined Hayner and the others.

**Meanwhile at the popular table:**

"I'm not, I'm serious; Mr. Strife and Leon where seen coming out of the sports shed together. WITH RUBLED CLOTHING AND MESSY HAIR. What else do you think they were doing? Playing cards?"

Axel would have fallen of his chair at hearing that his Chemistry teacher was gay AND having an affair with a senior, if it wasn't for the fact that basically half of what the blonde girl said were just rumors. Idiotic ones at that.

The red-head leaned closer towards Riku who was sitting across from him. "Damn it why didn't I think of using the sports shed when I was with that?" Adding a head gesture towards Kairi to elaborate what he meant.

Riku nearly choked on his food. After much gagging he was able to choke out, "Come off it Axel, she's not that much of a slut." Which caused Axel to smirk in a way that resembled a man that has just been laid.

"You sure about that?" Riku glared at his perverted best friend before hitting him over the head, hard. Before the red-head could respond the newest member of the group joined them.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Roxas, Sora and Namine come and sit with us?" The whole table stopped eating and stopped talking. The whole table just stared in disbelief, amazed that someone would have the nerve to ask them that. I mean seriously, be seen, in public, with _them_.

"Come off it. You've got a better chance of getting Axel and Riku to actually pay attention in class." Demyx said causing the rest of the table to laugh incredibly noisily. Ignoring Riku's inaudible mumbles of protest next to him Axel chucked a half eaten french fry at the teen. Axel seriously hated that mulleted, mohaked, sitar playing freak. All the blonde ever did was play that bloody sitar and try and steal his position at the top of the food chain.

"Come on, please. They're not that bad when you get to know them." Olette protested. Axel had to admit, the girl had balls. The last person that tried to say something like that ended up getting their arse handed to them by Kairi.

Speaking of the red-headed, bitchy devil, she looked pissed. Actually pissed was an understatement. In fact she was so pissed that she decided it was necessary to stand up from her spot at the table, knocking off her boyfriends plate while she was at it. "Not that bad. **NOT THAT BAD**. Are you fucking kidding me? I would rather beat the shit out of myself, jump off a cliff into the ocean, cover myself in jelly and sugar and roll around in an ants nest than be seen with those nerds."

"They're not nerds." Hayner, another new one in the group mumbled looking down at his shoes, acting as though they were the most interesting thing on earth. Axel inwardly groaned this wouldn't go down well.

"Bloody hell Hayner, you just ditched your nerd status do you want to go back to it. Let me get this through both of your thick little heads. Talking to them is social suicide. We are the top at the food chain. Then the preps, the jocks..."

"Shit. Thanks Hayner you've got her talking about the food chain again." As much as he hated to admit it, Demyx must be seriously brave to be able to cut Kairi off in the middle of her rants. However any courage he had disappeared after he received her signature glare that Axel was convinced could kill puppies.

"Look I have to inform these lowly…" At that point the short tempered red-head couldn't help but explode at his ex.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAIRI. YOU DON"T KNOW EVERY FUCKING THING SO STOP TREATING PEOPLE LIKE SHIT. WHY DO YOU THINK…" Not only was the whole table staring at him open mouthed, but the whole bloody cafeteria was. After deciding that it wasn't really worth fighting with Kairi over it he resorted to; "I mean ummmm… nice outfit?"

The platinum blonde who was sitting next to him nearly chocked on his food again. "Nice save moron," He managed to choke back before staring at a certain brunette nerd.

Axel would have fought back if he knew it was pointless to try and talk to Riku whenever he was staring at Sora. God that boy needed to be laid, badly. Axel was torn from his plans to get his best friend laid by Demyx announcing that he wanted to play some new song he'd written. Great.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

That's the end of chapter one. I hope it wasn't too suckish or short. Please review so I know I'm not just wasting my time re-writing this into a story. And feel free to flame, I love them a lot. So can you please just click that little purple button in the corner.

Next chapter: There's still a bit of time left in the cafeteria… then math, with Zexy. I know it sounds boring but just bare with it please. It'll get better later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Roxas looked over at the popular table, hate and annoyance radiating of his small body

Roxas looked over at the popular table, hate and annoyance radiating of his small body. That moron Demyx was playing his stupid sitar again, seriously what the hell is a sitar anyway. What's worse is that whenever he picked that thing up the girls would go all giddy and fall all over him. It's ridiculous. He didn't even need to look up to realize that they've already started to drool over Demyx; he could hear them squeal… well more precisely Kairi and Yuffie.

Sora looked over at him with a bored eye roll, "They can be SO loud... Seriously, it's all gossip and no effort."

Looking up from his homework his presumptions were proven correct. Kairi had leeched herself onto his arm, while the others, except the new girl, were drooling, quite literally. Roxas almost felt sorry for Demyx to have that red-headed slut as a girlfriend… almost.

"Psh. They act like they dominate the school."

Sora chuckled slightly at that and elbowed Roxas in the stomach. "They pretty much do, when it comes to the social status of everyone..." As much as the blonde really didn't want to say it but Sora had a point, even though the brunette was way to easily distracted to elaborate on it. "Hey, didn't that girl almost sit with us?" Sora was getting excited by then, so excited that it caused Namine to look up from her drawings to see why Sora was bouncing up and down this time and it takes a lot to distract her from her drawings.

"She sure seems nice." Sora stated in between bounces. Roxas would have laughed if it wasn't a normal thing for his best friend.

Roxas shook his head with a faint smile while looking over at Olette. "Don't get your hopes up. That's Ollete, she's new this year." Roxas sighed and looked back down at his homework. "By next month she'll be brainwashed like the rest of them... Shame."

Shyly, while hugging her notebook Namine said, "M-Maybe she'll b-b-be the one to break the..."

The blonde let out a small, sad smile, "Don't be silly, nothing like that ever happens." Namine winced slightly and looked down, feeling a little guilty for upsetting the girl Roxas went back to his homework.

"But Hayner," Namine said, almost pained. Pausing on the question in front of him, Roxas looked down hoping that his friends won't see the pained expression on his face. He hated himself for having that sort of reaction at the shear name of the dirty blonde.

Sora seemed to have sensed this and said, "Shh!" He looked over at Roxas hoping that he hadn't heard Namine. "Don't bring it up."

Namine immediately locked herself to her notebook again and looked upset that she'd said something wrong. By now Demyx had finished his song and Kairi and Yuffie looked over in the nerds direction amazed that they hadn't bothered to listen.

Roxas was about to give in to the tears, trying to keeps cool he said, "H-Hey, Sora, do you know the answer to this Calculus equation?" Knowing that his best friend needed something to keep his mind of Hayner he began to explain the problem, even though he knew the blonde could easily do it.

**Meanwhile at the popular table:**

Axel was seriously terrified, Kairi was smiling. If her glare could kill a puppy then her smile could kill the entire population of Europe. On top of that she was bored and after going out with that girl for a year he knew that she only smiled when she was bored when she was plotting.

"Hey Dem, wanna have some fun?" Kairi asked, her smile turning into more a smirk.

"What? You've got to be kidding me your giving this guy some after two days and you refused to give me some." The red-head asked in fake hurt voice hoping that she wasn't planning to destroy anything.

No such luck, her evil death stare was back. "I meant having some fun with the nerds." She snarled at her ex.

Smirking Riku elbowed him and said, "Man Axel, your losing your touch. I mean getting shown up by those losers?" Axel was way to busy throwing mental daggers at the teen sitting across from him to reply, or notice Kairi's eye twitching.

"NO-ONE'S GETTING ANY FUCKNG SEX SO SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU." Kairi screamed so loud that everyone within a 5 kilometer radius of her looked over with the same expression on their faces.

"Umm… Kai, I think that was a little too loud." Yuffie said trying to calm the hyperventilating red-head next to her down.

"Come on Dem, I need to go blow of some stem," Kairi muttered before pulling her boyfriend out of his chair by the ear. After seeing her storm of in the direction of the nerds he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards them. Riku on the other hand looked like he was about to kill her if she even touched the brunette. Yer… he really needed to help Riku get laid.

**Back at the nerds' table:**

Namine looked up from her notebook to see Kairi and Demyx storming over towards them. "Oh god..."

Roxas and Sora looked up slightly and glared in the couple's general direction before returning to their homework. Both had learnt from personal experience that it was better if you don't react to them.

"My, my, what have we got here?" The shear sound of Kairi's voice annoyed the blonde immensely. Roxas considered saying a snide comment but decided against it knowing that if he replied they would stay longer.

"I believe it's a bunch of geeks doing their homework." Demyx said as though it was that most obvious thing in the world. The red-head seemed to find this hilarious and laughed in such a high pitch that he could have sworn that his ears where bleeding.

"Awwww, are the little TP's doing their homework? You know, you should really stop doing it your making the rest of us look bad." Yet again the sound of Kairi's voice made his blood boil over. Gripping on to his pencil harder in order to calm down, he continued his homework.

"Yer. If it wasn't for you morons actually doing that dumb Math's homework then we wouldn't be expected to." Ok, now Roxas was pissed.

"If you guys spent more time focused on school and not in each others pants_..._" Roxas muttered more loudly than he intended. Sora started to laugh before being silenced by Kairi's death glare.

"What was that?" Kairi snarled through her teeth, eye twitching with a sour expression on her face. Slowly it turned into a cynical looking smirk. "You know Dem; I think I might have a solution for this little problem."

"Orly?" Roxas really didn't like where this was going, he could feel the bitchiness radiating of her from where he was sitting. This will end painfully.

"Yep. This." Before Roxas or Sora could even blink the girl had grabbed their homework and ripped it into tiny little shreds.

"Hey" The blonde protested.

"What the hell was that for?" Sora screamed at them. Namine said something too but it was inaudible. They looked down at the remains of their homework. Their teacher was going to castrate them; Mr Zexion was really frightening when he's mad.

"Hey Kari, you missed one," Demyx said while pointing towards Namine, who winced and sunk low into her chair. Roxas swore if they even touched her he would kill them slowly and painfully. It was hard enough to get her to be open towards new people; she didn't need this on top of it.

"She isn't in the same Maths class as us so I decided to be nice." Demyx almost choked on the fact that his girlfriend had decided to 'be nice'. Said red-head gave him her signature glare before turning back to the nerds.

"See you two in Maths." She said in her fake sweet voice she normally saves for when she's talking to teachers before walking away towards the popular table.

"Come on, we need to go explain what happened." Roxas said coldly. The three of them got up and walked towards their math class.

**At the popular table:**

"Had fun?" Larxene asked as the two of them arrived at the table.

Smirking Kairi replied, "Lot's"

"You shouldn't be so mean to them. They are really nice when…." Oh god, Olette just doesn't learn dose she. Axel sighed as he watched Kairi grab the poor girl by the shirt and pulled her close so their noses were practically touching.

"Ollete, you're new, you don't quite understand the social standing yet. But if you say something like that again, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND SCHOOL EVER AGAIN." The girls said before shoving Olette as hard as she could, which actually wasn't to hard considering how weak the girl was. She used to just get Axel to beat up whoever crossed her.

"Hey, leave her alone she was only trying to defend people that have done absolutely nothing wrong." Hayner scoffed as he went to go help Olette up.

"Yer. That's why you ditched that blonde nerd over there as soon as you got the chance wasn't it, little bro." Yuffie snarled coldly towards the dirty blonde. Wait, Yuffie was his sister? As far as Axel was concerned they look absolutely nothing alike.

Hayner looked down at the ground, a little put out "It wasn't like that. I just…"

Yuffie literally laughed at that statement. "Yer sure. I suppose it's normal to just randomly ditch the guy that you had been best friends with since you were in diapers isn't it?"

The two siblings began to argue. Deciding that it was better to leave them alone Axel said, "Come on Riku, Kairi, we should get to Maths. You know what that bastard Zexion is like if we're even a minute late."

The three of them left the two siblings behind who had, for some obscure reason, now resorted to 'Yo mamma' jokes. Man these people were idiots.

In Maths the nerds were at the front of the classroom talking to the teacher in an attempt to explain why their homework was in shreds.

Roxas, being the slightly more responsible one was trying to explain it in a way that wouldn't make Mr. Zexion kill them. "**...**And then we were just minding our business, and then they came over and started making remarks, nothing too major. But THEN Kairi…"

Sora decided that the blonde was taking to long said, "She ripped up the work we were doing!"

Zexion looked at the two boys for a moment, trying to detect any trace of lying, then looked at Namine. "Is this true, Namine?"

Namine looked down at the ground while trying to sum up enough courage. "Y-Yes, Mr. Zexion, I was sitting right there." She looked straight into his eyes to show that she wasn't lying. Well eye, considering the teacher still wore his hair in the emo-like way that he had when he was in high school, which covered half of his face.

He considered their point for a while before stating, "Hmm, I have no reason to doubt what you are saying, but unless I have proof that…"

Roxas stared in disbelief at his teacher before screaming, "Proof?!" He held up the shredded pieces of paper in his hands. "Why would we rip up our OWN homework!?"

Zexion stood up from his desk and held his hands out in front of him as a silent gesture saying 'Calm down'. "Now, Roxas, I will speak with the class about…" Cutting himself of as the populars walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Giving the nerds a nod he began the lesson.

"Take your seats everyone. And Namine thank you for coming to see me about this but you can return to your class now."

Namine shot a worried glance at her friends, "Yes sir" she muttered before walking out of the classroom.

"Now class I've heard that there has been some, incidents between the students in this class." Mr. Zexion lectured as he walked in between desks, stopping at Kairi's. "I will not tolerate such poor behavior in my class. Kairi, see me after class to collect your detention times."

Roxas sniggered, he knew he was going to pay for this later on but frankly it was worth it to watch her cop it. "What did I do wrong sir?"

Mr. Zexion gave her a cold glare before snarling, "You know very well what you did wrong. And expect to be receiving a mass increase in your homework."

The look on Kairi's face was priceless. She stood up at her desk and yelled in Mr. Zexion's face, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Glaring over at the nerds Sora and Roxas swore that if looks could kill that they would have died at least 30 times from that one glare alone. Oh yer, they were going to cop it big time for this.

Axel sighed and pulled Kairi down into her seat again. "Shut the hell up or he'll make us do another pop quiz."

Zexion smiled at this, which was never a good sign. That man shouldn't be allowed to smile, ever. "Thank you for that suggestion Axel." Then louder so the whole class could hear it announced, "Thanks to Kairi's little outburst and Axel's wonderful suggestion, we're having a pop quiz."

The class groaned collectively and stared in their direction. Riku hit the red-head over the head, "Thanks a lot man."

Sora looked over at Roxas sitting next to him. "Not that I don't mind the quiz, but hell, it feels like it's gonna be a looooooong day." Sighing he looked down at his desk.

"Oh trust me; it'll probably get even worse after school." Roxas replied. Both groaned then started the test.

Fifteen painful minutes later Zexion called out, "Pass your tests down to the front and start going through the questions in chapter five."

Axel groaned loudly. "Shit I think I just failed my 5th test this term." He complained to no-one in particular.

"No, how could that possibly happen?" Roxas muttered to Sora.

Riku, being the oh so caring friend he was said, "Yer… that's kinda why I just stick to copying off Selphie." Earning him a glare from Selphie who was sitting in front of him.

Axel looked as though someone had just hit him with a fish, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Kairi who was obviously enjoying his pain said, "Cause you're an idiot." Riku laughed his arse of at that.

"Too true" Axel glared at the platinum haired teen before attempting once again to kill with mind daggers. Failing this he said, "I'm best friends with you because?"

Riku smirked before replying, "Cause I'm completely smexy." Axel laughed so hard at this comment that he was practically in tears.

"Yer…. Sure let's go with that." He managed to choke out between laughs. Riku scowled and hit him. Axel added a lot quieter so a certain noisy red-head doesn't hear. "If you're so 'smexy' why can't you get Sora to go out with you?"

Riku's eyes widened, "WHAT?" The class looked at him as if he was crazy, which he probably was. "I don't like that little nerd." He snarled quieter so no-one else could hear.

Axel chuckled, "Come of it man, even I notice the way that you look at him."

"I don't…" Before Riku was able to finish the bell rang. Everyone immediately started to pack up and a few of the started to file out of the classroom.

Riku and Axel were just about to walk out of the classroom before they heard Mr. Zexion say, "Axel, Roxas and Kairi can you stay behind please."

Sora gave Roxas and apologetic look before running out of the classroom. The three of them walk slowly towards the teachers' desk, glaring at each other.

"Kairi here is your detention slip, you may go. Now Axel…" Zexion started before Axel cut him of.

"Come off it Mr. Zexion I had nothing to do with ripping up their..." Axel argued back. Zexion smirked slightly at that.

"That's not what this is about. Axel you've failed your seventh test this term…" Axel's face dropped in disbelief. Roxas fought hard to keep back the laughter, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"I could have sworn it was five," Axel muttered to himself, causing Roxas to have even more difficulties to keep back that laughter that was crawling its way up his throat.

"No it's seven. It's obvious to me that you need some tutoring, which is why you're here Roxas. You are going to be Axel's new tutor." Zexion said as he began to pack away his things.

Roxas immediately stopped finding this situation funny. "WHAT?! Mr. Zexion, are you freaking _joking!?_ Why am **I** getting punished for something **I** passed?" The blonde shrieked in an appalled tone.

Axel suddenly found this situation a lot more beneficial that he thought it would be. Shrugging playfully he suggested "Erm… bad Karma?

Roxas was getting really agitated by this point. "Shut up you dense…" He screamed before Mr. Zexion cut him off.

"ENOUGH. ROXAS YOU'RE TUTORING AXEL WEITHER YOU OR HIM WANT TO OR NOT. I expect this to happen after school at least twice a week. And if I think that it's not happening Axel, you'll have to repeat and Roxas, I'll be deducting a grade point off of your average." Roxas gave the teacher the foulest look he could.

Axel however, looked excited by this until he realized he still had a reputation to look after and mellows down. "See you later then, 'Sensei.'" He said while shaking his head and walking out of the classroom.

Roxas turned to his teacher screaming, "Mr. Zexion, how could you do this to me?"

He sighed and packed up the last of his things. "Now, Roxas, it's only temporary. I would've done it myself, but you seem to know the material better than _I_ do these days. Give it until the next test, okay?" He said as he walked out of the classroom.

Roxas threw his head back in frustration and remembers Sora saying that this was gonna be a looooooong day. Roxas exits the classroom muttering some very colorful things about his teacher and Axel, while heading towards the main entrance of the school where he said he'll meet Sora.

Upon getting there he received an inquisitive glance from Sora. After he quickly explained what was going on he got really annoyed at his best friend who was being anything but sympathetic towards the blonde.

Laughing the brunette said, "So he's making you **tutor** Axel? That's, ah...that's just great." Shaking his head slightly he looked at the blonde wondering how his sanity is coping after hearing this.

Obviously not well considering he yelled angrily at Sora. "Shut up, Sora! This is TERRIBLE! We get our homework torn to shreds by the school slut, and then I get to tutor Axel, the girl's ex. ARGH!"

Sora attempted to look sympathetic and tried to cheer Roxas up, "Aw, cheer up Roxas, there's always a silver lining to every..." Roxas just gave him a look that the brunette took as 'Give it up'. "...Actually, there's just no hope, Rox!" He said before going into a state of hysterical laughter.

Roxas stood up calmly and punched Sora in the arm, "Shut the hell up!" Groaning he said, "How could this get any worse?"

Sora stopped laughing and gave him a dead serious look. 'Well Axel could be walking over… like right now" He stated before running away laughing like he had just sniffed enough joint to kill a elephant.

The blonde just stood there confused for a few minutes before he saw the red-head walking over to him. "Did you know you are one of the only people in this school I can't _stand?_ How does it feel, to be so retarded? Must be hard, huh?" He seethed just as Axel approached him.

Axel smiled down at the blonde, "Awwww, cheer up sunshine. Live life a little."

Roxas narrowed his eyes into tiny slit and mumbled, "I could if I didn't have to tutor you."

"What was that Blondie?"

Said 'Blondie' flinched at the nickname before repeating loudly, "I said I could if I didn't have to tutor you. And my name is R-O-X-A-S, not Sunshine or Blondie."

Axel was going to have so much fun with this blonde; he was just way too easy to piss off. Chuckling, he said, "Whatever you say Roxy, so are we gonna get this tutoring over with?"

The blonde scowled at the red-heads nickname for him, not to mention his freakishly happy mood. This was going to be pure hell. Looking up at Axel he said in the bitchiest way he could, "Fine whatever, dick, your house ok? We could go to mine but I really don't want to have to get it fumigated."

Axel laughed slightly at the smaller teen's obvious foul mood. "Whatever you say Roxy." He said cheerfully, gesturing out towards himself, "Follow me."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Please review people, even if you just do it to tell me that my story sucks. "Cause I seriously don't know if it's worth continuing it if no-one's enjoying it.

Next Chapter: Slight hints of Akuroku and a bit of angst.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people who are/were very important to me, My brother and Luke. I'm sorry that all this happened and I'll never forget you Luke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Roxas walked into the red-headed jerk's apartment, he couldn't help but be amazed at the state of it. It surprisingly well kept and friendly and after looking around for a bit he realized that the whole apartment was like that.

Smugly the blonde said, "Wow, I didn't realize animals like you could keep a nice looking house."

Axel scoffed at the comment and folded his arms across his chest in a way that showed that he was pissed by the smaller teen's reaction. "Oh, that's the _zookeeper's_ doing. You know me, just the irresponsible teen."

Roxas smirked slightly and imitated the other teen's body language. "Well that makes more sense." The blonde continued to walk around the room, taking in every detail.

Axel rolled his eyes and sat down on his couch saying. "Haha, very funny.Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible. I don't wanna catch your nerd essence."

Roxas walked over to the door where he dumped his bag, picked it up and walked over to sit next to Axel. "Fine with me. I don't want to catch _your_ stupid." The small teen got out his calculus book, opened it up at a chapter he knew would be on the next test and grabbed some paper and a pencil.

""LIMITS OF FUNCTIONS AS X APPROACHES A CONSTANT" Okay, let's try this one. 'Problem 1: Compute: lim (when x 3) equals 5x squared minus 8x minus 13 over x squared minus 5' Okay, now this one's pretty easy. Since they give you the answer for 'x', which is '3,' all you have to do is just replace the variables with '3', and then distribute. This gives you 8 over 4, and simplified is equal to '2'. Get all that?"

Axel tuned out after Roxas said problem one. The whole time the blonde was talking he just started playing with his pencil, looked around his house and stared into Roxas' really blue eyes. The red-head just stared at them; well he did until he got sleepy and fell asleep on his text book.

After Roxas finished he looked over at the red-head next to him to see if he was able to do it, only to find he had fallen asleep. He was seriously amazed at how he even managed to get to grade eleven without repeating.

Glaring he leaned in close the sleeping teen's ear and yelled, "_..._WAKE UP!"

Axel jolted upright screaming in the process. Glaring at Roxas he said meekly, "I was listening! ...sorta..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm so sure." Angrily he got up from where he was sitting and started screaming at the other teen, "Why don't you stop goofing off and start…"

Cutting him off Axel replied while smirking, "Aww, Roxy's angry at me. You're cute when you're angry!"

Roxas nearly fell over. Did Axel, the King Dick, just tell him that he was cute when he was angry? Since when did Axel think that anything that didn't have breasts were cute. Wait, since when did Axel describe anything as cute, normally it was just 'fucking hot'.

Shaking his head he managed to choke out, "I'm--? S-Stop acting so weird, I think it's a disease."

"Come off it Roxy, you know you're cute."

Roxas was so confused it actually hurt, quite literally. He had tripped over his own feet in order to get away from the red-head who he thought was straight that's now hitting on him. After recovering from his fall he managed to spit our, "W-What? Can we just get back to tutoring now?"

"Don't you want to have a little fun?" Axel said while approaching the blonde who was now looking at Axel's face wondering whether or not he was high.

"N-No. Stop stuffing around. What is this, some sort of sick game for you? Did Kairi ask you to do this to get back at me for telling Zexion?" Axel laughed at that, like full on laughed. Ok, now Roxas was convinced he was high.

"Like I'd listen to what that little bitch says."

Roxas was seriously confused by now, "Didn't you go out with her for a year or something?"

He looked down slightly before answering, "Yer but it was horrible. I eventually ended it because I was sick of the way she treats people." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at that, I mean seriously since when was AXEL ever even remotely sincere? However the blonde's laughter didn't go down well with Axel. "What the fuck's so funny?"

"Who would have thought the King Dick would actually have a heart. However small it may be."

Axel made a slight face at the comment before he realized that he had just dropped his act. Trying to regain his old self again he muttered, "Come off it nerd, let's get this over with."

Roxas was seriously confused but thought it was best not to argue. Picking up his text book of the floor he began to explain the next chapter. "Ummm ok, let's move on to 'Derivatives of exponential and logarithmic function.' Let's try… question three, looks easy enough for your non- existent brain. Find the inverse of y3ex+1. 'Kay for this question you have to interchange x and y so you can write the inverse equation. Now divide both sides by 3. Rewrite it using ax _y _logayx. Finally make y the subject. Get all that?"

Groaning the red-head complained, "Roxy, my brain hurts." He grabbed his head in his hands and started rubbing his temples.

Sarcastically the other teen replied, "What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"

Axel immediately perked up and said, "Well since your offering."

Yep, the red-head was defiantly high. Roxas stood up and chucked his text book at Axel's head, "What is up with you, one minute your being the complete dick you are at school then you somehow seem like you might have an ounce of human in you, which you then throw away by trying to hit on me. Aren't you straight?"

He had hit a nerve; the red-head was beyond pissed now, growling he said "Mind your own fucking business would you?"

What the hell was going on with Axel? "Are you like bi-polar or something?"

"Fuck off." He growled before he chucked the text book that Roxas had previously thrown at him at its owner, who easily dodged it.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is your problem."

The red-head sighed and sat back down again. "Yes I am gay, but I'm not bi-polar."

Roxas' draw dropped, "What, you're actually gay? Why do you act like such a player around the girls at school then?"

Axel's facial expression suddenly dropped, his voice faltered him a few times as he explained, "Because if anyone knew that I was gay then I would immediately drop from the top of the food chain, get beaten up wherever I go, and no-one would even want to look at me let alone talk to me."

Roxas was seriously confused, were the hell did he get that from? "How do you know that would happen?"

"Why do you think Riku moved here two years ago?"

The blonde's jaw dropped even lower if that was possible. Stuttering he managed to get out, "I-I, W-What? Riku a-and last school a-and… What?"

He sighed looked down and started to play with a stray thread from his shirt, "Riku came out to his last school two years ago when he started to go out with another boy. He couldn't go anywhere without getting beaten up. No-one would look him in the eye because they were afraid to be associated with someone like us. The only way he could get though the days were because of his boyfriend. However, his boyfriend committed suicide, leaving behind a note saying that he would rather not live than live in a world full a prejudice."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror, "Oh my god, I-I always just thought that Riku was arrogant and almost emotionless because he was... well a jerk but, oh my god." He moved over close to Axel, "How do you know that will happen to you?"

Axel stared at his shoes and mumbled, "It already has."

This guy was seriously confusing. "Wait, what? How could it have already happened?"

"My parents," Axel mumbled so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"What was that?"

A little louder the red-head replied, "My parents. When I told them, my mum started crying and my father started to beat me, calling me good for nothing and a disgrace against mankind. They kicked my out of home to strive for myself."

Roxas was really confused about what to do. Should he comfort him, even though he really didn't know the guy? "A-Axel I'm so sorry."

Weakly Axel smiled slightly and said, "Can we continue this later Roxy. I think I've been contaminated with enough nerd for today."

The blonde was taken aback by this but thought it would be better to do what the red-head wanted, "Ummm, ok. We'll continue tomorrow." Standing up he began to walk out of the door.

"You know, you are really are cute when you're confused."

Roxas exited his apartment in a complete daze. Only when the blonde left did he allow himself to shed a tear.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Well that's it for now. It's only a short one but I thought it would be better to end it there. And now for the stuff that I didn't to at the beginning of the chapter:

**Acherona**: Thank you so much for your review. I was literally jumping up and down in pure delight that someone likes my story. I hope this explains why Riku was reluctant to admit that he likes Sora. Also this is a really long story so there will be lots of updates. The play has 28 scenes in total so if I decide to continue it it'll be a really long story. Have some cookies for being the first one to review.

**Disclaimer**: No, sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the videogames either they all belong to Andy who only let's me use them if I cook something that's not vegetarian once a week. sigh

Please review people. Just click that lovely little purple button down in the corner; it's waiting to be presses. Cookies for anyone who reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

For anyone who cared, sorry for the long wait on the update. My friends decided that we hadn't spent enough time together in the holidays so they decided to kidnap me and go to the beach for a week…. Without computers. You'd think that among the 7 guys that went (all my friends are guys) there would be at least one laptop. So if anyone cared sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't be living with my brother and his two best friends now would I?

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

In homeroom the next day Roxas was telling his best friend about the events that had happened the previous night. Sora looked a tad angsty but mostly looked as if he was trying to figure out whether or not he should be laughing or if he should be feeling apathetic towards the two people who had made their lives a living hell.

Roxas on the other hand looked completely depressed it all, regardless of who it was about. "... And then he said that his father beat him and sent him to live at his brother's house! Do you know what I thought after hearing that?"

"... That Axel reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally needs to rethink his orientation?" Sora suggested deciding that he could at least get some enjoyment out of the story.

Roxas wasn't amused which was indicated by his right eye twitching horribly. Glaring he tried to get the teen sitting next to him to take this whole thing seriously. "No you dimwit! I thought that maybe Axel just acts like that because he's scared of it getting out."

The blonde had hardly slept the previous night, unable to stop thinking about Axel. But that was completely normal, since the red-head did tell the teen about the most shocking thing he had ever heard. It didn't mean that he didn't hate the guy any less; he just had a different view point of him.

"But seriously, man, I mean, Axel and Riku being _gay?_ That's just…" Sora was completely oblivious, as per usual, to the approaching blonde girl. As much as Roxas loved his best friend, he really wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.

After hearing the last part of their conversation Namine dropped her books and said quite loudly, "HUH?!" The whole room looked up at Namine in surprise; she had **never** been that loud.

Sora smiled at everyone before he turned to the blonde girl. The brunette placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into her seat, hard. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Shrugging his hands of her shoulder Namine looked up at him with a confused expression on her face before asking, "S-Sorry! But what was that about Axel and Riku ...?!"

By then the class had started to file in and almost everyone was there, save the populars. Riku strode into the classroom in his usual arrogant fashion. Upon seeing the nerds whispering he decided to walk over to them. "What juicy secrets could you guys possibly have?"

Before Roxas could reply Sora said to his side, "More than you know..." If the blonde wanted to kill his best friend before, now he wanted to kill him in the most unpleasant way possible, resurrect him and slowly torture the brunette.

He decided that he didn't really want to have to spend twenty years in jail, (**A/N **I'm Aussie and that's all we get for murder… I think) he elbowed Sora in the stomach causing his to grimace. Laughing nervously he tried to cover up for the other teen, "Uh, nothing, just something that happened this morning. I, uh, tripped! Yeah, I tripped on my way to...school?"

Namine nodded with a nervous smile on her face, exchanging a look with Roxas. Riku just stood there and looked completely confused. "You guys are off your nut..." He muttered before he went and sat in a seat as far away from the nerds as possible.

Axel, Kairi and the remaining pops left to enter this class walked in. Roxas didn't even need to look up to realize their presence; he heard Kairi's bitching before she even entered the classroom.

"Man! I can't believe I have another detention all thanks to…" The amber haired girl cut herself of when she saw the nerds sitting at their tables. She glared and marched over to where they were sitting. Roxas swore if looks could kill then that girl would have killed the entire school. Actually it would be more like the entire state. Pointing she screamed, "YOU GUYS! You did this to me!"

Demyx walked up to them and slid his hand around his girlfriend's waist. "Do you both realize what you've done for yourselves? You know that we could make your lives…"

Kairi took it decided to finish his sentence for him. "…A living hell! When I'm finished with you, you'll both wish you'd never been borned!" Roxas would have laughed at her abuse of the English language; however he valued his vital organs.

The rest of the populars walked over to where they were standing/sitting with mild curiosity as to what had angered the red head this time.

Namine looked down slightly at her desk as said quietly, "..._Born,_ actually..." Roxas was seriously taken aback by the girl's guts. She had never stood up to Kairi and her lackies before. He almost felt proud of the girl, well he would of if she hadn't said it so timidly. But she made improvement right?

Kairi just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist in an annoyed fashion. "Oh, well _thank_ you, Miss Webster's! You nerds are such…"

"Piss off, Kairi, they weren't even bothering you this time." Roxas stared at Axel open mouthed. Did he hear that statement correctly? Did Axel just stand up for them? A few of the pops stepped away from him and looked around the classroom nervously, Kairi would blow up soon.

Said girl crossed her arms across her chest, looking incredibly irritated. No-one interferes with her favorite sport, nerd bashing. "_He_ has to tutor you! Aren't you angry at _him!?_"

Axel just rolled his eyes and went to go sit with his best friend. That guy had serious balls. The only people that dared to cross Kairi ended up leaving the school in fear. That girl was pure evil rapped up in a fifty kilo frame.

"You guys are so lucky Axel's not kicking your asses…" Larxene remarked while looking in the direction of said teen.

"Although I'm stunned as to _why..._" Kairi wondered while looking where Larxene was. Roxas figured this was probably the first time that something like that had ever happened… Well at least when Axel was involved.

"You'd both just watch your backs from now on, got it?" Demyx remarked before he, Kairi and Larxene walked over to where Riku and Axel where sitting, leaving Ollete and Hayner behind.

"... I really hate how they treat you all ..." Ollete smiled before she continued, "You guys aren't that bad. I-I just wanted to let you know that that's how I feel." As Ollete went to go and talk to the populars Roxas seriously wondered how a girl like that could be friends with the bitchiest group in the whole school.

When the blonde saw Hayner still around, he glared at him in the foulest way he possibly could. "Don't you have your _popular_ friends to go hang with?"

"It's not like that Roxas!" Hayner said with much determination, which was completely wasted.

The blonde laughed, "Save it! You were raring to ditch us!"

"You even said we were nerds, Hayner." Sora said in the same way Roxas had. Even though the Hayner thing hadn't affected the brunette as much as it did the blonde, he still felt strongly about it.

Hayner looked over at Namine in a hope to get some form of support. In reply she just gave him a look that was even scarier than Kairi's death glare. After meeting his eyes for a few seconds she just goes back to her sketchbook as though nothing happened.

Roxas groaned as the hyperactive sports enthusiast bounced over towards her brother. "Eww! Ugh, come on, Bro, we need to get that nerd goop off of you!"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue at the nerds and grabbed Hayner by the collar and dragged him over to the group. The nerds went back to whatever they were doing before they were interrupted. Meaning that Namine was drawing, Sora looked through some random textbook and Roxas started writing something down on a piece of paper.

**Meanwhile at the populars' desks:**

"Hey, uh, Riku?"

Riku let out a small 'Hmm' to show he realized that the red head was talking to him, but still not looking away from where a certain brunette was sitting.

"L-Look, man, what would you do if someone found out your...secret?" Axel stuttered out with a really guilty look on his face.

"Well, it would depend on who found out, honestly."

"Let's just say... _Roxas,_ just for the hell of it."

Riku laughed at the shear idiocy of the teen sitting next to him. "And how would he find this out, Axel?"

The teen looked down at his hands and muttered, "... When he was tutoring me calculus?" He gave the silverettte a look as if to say, 'I really fucking screwed up'.

Riku immediately realized that he wasn't kidding and stood up from his desk, knocking the chair down in the process and yelled out, "WHAT?!"

Everyone immediately looked at the cause of the loud noise. Axel chuckled slightly and appeared as though he was trying to think of an excuse, "Oh, yeah, uh, I just told him who won the football game yesterday. Go Eagles …"

"Yeah! Ah ha! Ah ha!" Riku picked up his chair of the floor and slapped his best friend upside the head. All he could say was that the teen was lucky that there where witnesses around otherwise the red head wouldn't still be around.

Riku whispered harshly, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Don't worry! I didn't tell him who you liked! Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I told him my secret too. I don't think he'll tell anyone important." Riku's aqua eyes started to twitch in an uncontrollable fashion.

Pointing at Axel he snarled, "For our sakes, I hope you're right." The teen didn't even register what the beginning of the sentence was until after he had finished trying to come up with a good plan to murder Axel. "Wait, what was that about who I like? I don't like anyone you jackass."

The asshole just started to laugh at his confusion. "Give it up man, I know you better than that. Shit, you're even staring at him right now."

Riku snapped his view around to face the other teen. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Give it up man; even I know that you like a certain blue-eyed brunette."

Riku was really angry now, "I don't like Sora."

Axel just chuckled, "Who says I was talking about Sora?" The glare that Riku sent Axel told him that he should probably be taking this seriously. "Look, I know why you don't want to admit that you like him but honestly, I really can't see that kid going all emo and depressed. And shit, the way he acts just screams that he's gay. Seriously just give it a shot… but when you do you might want to tone down on the 'I'm better than everyone else' act."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Axel had a point, a good one at that. Maybe he really did like Sora. Riku was thinking about him a lot, and staring at him, and undressing him in his mind, among _other_ things.

"Thanks Ax"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

That's it for now. Please review, I know I say this every chapter but since no-one else is reviewing I'm really starting to think that no-one likes this story. So review please. I won't update until I get two reviews. Please?

Next Chapter: Akurokuness, Sorikuness, hot guys kissing and a crying teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day the class was waiting for their Chemistry teacher to show up

School's back so updates will probably only occur once every week, due to the fact that year 0's a bitch and my teacher love giving me extra homework.

Disclaimer: Do Roxas and Axel kiss in Kingdom Hearts? No, which means sadly I don't own it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that day the class was waiting for their Chemistry teacher to show up. It really shocked Axel how unruly these imbeciles acted when the teacher hadn't shown up in what, the first five minutes of the lesson? There were people that screamed at the top of their lungs, played with chemicals, threw paper planes… and Axel could have sworn that a chick flashed some-one. Admittedly the red-head had preoccupied himself by setting the Bunsen burners alight and watched the flames dance as he adjusted the air flow.

Finally after about ten minutes, the teacher stumbled into the classroom and collapsed at his desk. He looked horrible; his usual spiky hair was falling flat over his eyes, his clothes were a complete mess, not to mention he had sweat all over his face and his shirt was on backwards.

After sitting down for a few minutes he managed to relax, "Sorry I'm late class I got... erm… held up by some… important… issues."

Larxene smirked before she leaned into Riku and said, "Yer like the fact that he couldn't get into Leon's tight leather pants… which actually complements his ass…"

"Yer… I really don't need to know." Riku cut her off before she could start one of her rants about guys and tight leather pants. Axel still remembered the last time that happened; he had nightmares about it for weeks.

"Ok class before we start I'm going to have to change the seating around a bit after last terms… incident." Axel smiled fondly at the memory, those had been good times.

"He's calling Axel setting Xemnas' hair on fire an incident?" The red head looked around to see who had said that, before he eyes fell on a certain blue eyed brunette.

Groaning inwardly he looked towards the silver haired teen sitting next to him who was staring open mouthed at the brunette. At that particular moment Axel couldn't really help but feel sorry for poor Sora, Riku looked as though he was about to eat him, or molest him… or both.

Said brunette's best friend let out a small laugh before he said, "Oh yer I remember that. Wait... didn't Riku set fire to the building while trying to put it out?" The red headed teen sighed, what fond memories those were.

"When everyone's done," Mr Strife said warningly before he continued, "Thank you. Now in the front row I want Axel" The class snickered,"Then Roxas. Try and control him this term. Then Sora, then Riku. In the next row I want Namine then Hayner…" As the teacher continued to list out the seating arrangement Axel packed up his things and went to go sit next to a certain blonde cutie.

Namine sent Hayner a look that even the red headed she-devil herself would run away in terror from. Hayner gulped and took his seat next to the petite, blonde girl. As Axel walked past he stopped to listen in to part of their conversation.

"If you so happen to even try and talk or harm Roxas, Sora and I again I will rip your balls off and wear them as a necklace." Axel just gaped at the girl, what the hell was that about. He didn't know the girl very well but he was sure that she had never said anything like that.

The look Hayner had on his face showed he shared the same thoughts, "N-Namine since when are you so forward?"

"Since you ditched Roxas after you were his best friend since you guys were one." Axel was seriously confused. Where the hell was that sweet, innocent girl that could normally be seen hidden in her notebook whenever anyone tried to talk to her? That couldn't really be her, could it?

Hayner looked as though he'd just been bitch slapped. "Namin-"

"Save it," She said before she returned to looking sweet and innocent and did her work. Hayner on the other hand looked scared as all hell. Axel made a mental note to check that girl's permanent record for any signs of a mental disorder.

He walked over to his assigned seat and whispered to the blonde sitting next to him, "Listen about what I told you the other day, did you tell anyone?"

The blonde looked up at him and replied slowly, "Yer… I told Sora and Namine overheard us as well."

That wasn't exactly the response that he had wanted. He tensed up slightly and sent a nervous glance towards Riku, "Shit. Riku's going to kill me for this."

"Look, Axel. We're not like you ok? We wouldn't even think of telling anyone about this or use it against you as blackmail or anything like that."

Axel smiled slightly and relaxed a bit, although Riku was still going to kill him… slowly and painfully. Although Axel was about ready to kill him, he hadn't stopped staring at Sora the whole time. "Thanks Sunshine, but next can you refrain from telling Sora stuff about Riku please?"

Said brunette butted in to their conversation inquiring, "Who's telling me what?"

Roxas chuckled slightly, "Are you really that oblivious?"

Sora pounted slightly, which earned him a lustful glare from Riku. That guy needed to get laid, really, really badly, god knows what would happen if he got Sora to go out with him.

"Awww Roxy tell me."

Roxas' right eye started to twitch uncontrollably, "What's with you people and calling me Roxy?"

Axel laughed, "Calm down sunshine." Axel was immediately silence by the glare that Roxas sent him, what was with everyone and stealing Kairi's death glare. Everyone, save Riku, went back to doing their work. Riku on the other hand, just sat there staring at Sora.

"Ummm… Riku, do I have something on my face or something?"

Riku looked at Sora with an odd expression on his face and blushed slightly, "W-What no. You've umm I was just ummm…" The teen looked over at the red-head for help. Axel just shook his head and started to laugh his ass of at his best friend's pain. "What's the answer to number 3?"

Sora looked slightly confused, "You don't know what h20 is?"

Riku looked down at his paper and evidently saw that the question read; 'What is h20 more commonly referred as and what it made up of?' "Shit" Axel laughed so hard at that he literally fell of his chair. "Shut up Ax."

The red-head tried to pull himself up, "Sorry man, I couldn't help it." After grabbing onto the desk for support and 'accidentally' pulling the blonde's shirt down, he had managed to get himself back in his chair.

"I think crazy's contagious." Sora said as he leaned closer to Roxas in order to get away from Riku's 'crazy'. Axel laughed at the sight, he told Riku to cut down on the arrogance, however that seemed to have resulted in making the teen look like a complete idiot.

Riku looked as though he had just been punched, "I-I'm not crazy I'm just…." He cut himself off when he noticed that Axel was once again on the floor in hysterics.

Their teacher seemed to have noticed this as well, "Axel is there a problem with your chair?"

Axel blushed a bit however it was hidden due to the fact that his face had turned a lovely shade of red because he was trying to contain his laughter, "No Mr Strife."

Roxas smirked, "I'd be more concerned with his brain."

Axel managed to once again pull himself onto his chair. As he did Riku had started to desperately find a way for Sora not to think he was clinically insane. "So umm Sora what's the chemical compound that's commonly found in beer?"

"You know Riku you don't have to be nervous around us just because we know about what happened." Axel swore under his breath, he's going to have to start learning how to sleep with his eyes open. Riku sent a death glare towards him.

"Hehehe. Umm… sorry 'bout that man. I didn't tell him."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"T-Thanks." Axel was back to laughing his head off at Riku's obvious pain. Roxas had figured out the situation sometime while the other two where talking and had joined in. "You two are going to die."

Before Riku killed said teens the bell went, "Class dismissed." The four of them had started to pack up their things.

"Hey Riku, if you ever want to talk about this just ask ok?"

The teen smiled lightly and said, "Thanks Sora, how about after school?" Axel just rose and eyebrow at him. This was just so pathetic. "Oh just shut up Axel."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Roxas leaned against the bike rack and search through his text book to try and find relevant questions. Axel was just sitting there, staring at the blonde, for at least five minutes. Roxas looked over at the staring teen; confusion was evident on his face.

"... So you've got the problem?"

Axel looked as though he had been torn from his thoughts and looked up at the blonde, who had moved so that he sitting next to the red head. "Yeah, I've got a -- I mean, _the_ problem." He said before handing Roxas a sheet of paper.

"Axel, there's nothing on this paper."

Axel looked down at the piece of paper in the blonde's hand, which did in fact have nothing on it. "Oh, uh, right ..." He grabbed the paper out of the smaller teens hand and quickly wrote something down on it.

Roxas had started tog to impatient, "Look, if you're not going to do the work…"

"I keep getting distracted!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned back to sit against the wall. "By what?"

Axel pulled the blonde into himself by his shirt and kissed him. Neither of them attempted to deepen the kiss, the just sat there with their lips pressed against the others for a few second before Roxas pulled away.

"... You're getting distracted by CPR lessons...?"

Axel hit his head against the wall and rolled his eyes. "For a nerd, you're really stupid." He said before he pulled him in to himself for another kiss in hopes to show what he meant. After a few seconds the blonde realized what the Axel was getting 'distracted' by and fell onto his back.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT!? But I'm… You're a…," He stuttered before he said in a dreamy voice, "That was really…" He snapped back to his senses, "This can't be happening! I'm not... I-I gotta go!"

He made a desperate attempt to pack up all his things before he ran away in no particular direction. Axel just sat there, open mouthed and stared at the fleeing blonde. After a few minutes he stood up and called the blonde name, who had disappeared out the school's gates.

Axel looked down and tried to hold back the tears that had almost surfaced themselves. "It's all over...I told him how I feel and he...he ..." The red head looked up and punched the closest wall, before he stormed of in the opposite direction.

**Meanwhile:**

Sora looked around at his surroundings. He was still confused as to why Riku had decided to talk on the school oval and even more confused about the fact that even though this was the others idea, he refused to make eye contact.

"Look, Sora, I know I've been like the biggest dick on earth to you and your friends but… I didn't mean… I didn't… I had to…"

The brunette laughed slightly, "Since when does the big arrogant jerk that walks around school acting like he's better then everyone else, ever stutter?"

The other teen just looked down guiltily at the floor and mumbled, "I'm sorry Sora, It's sort of a defense mechanism, you know?"

Sora smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it; I know you've been through a lot."

"Yer... about that. Would you mind keeping that on the down low?"

Sora cracked up, that was just way too much for the small teen to handle, "Oh lord, down low? So does that mean the big almighty Riku is just a goofy little nerd like me?"

Riku gave him a playful death stare, "Your going to pay for that."

Before the brunette could blink Riku jumped at him and attempted to put in a head lock, but failed when the brunette let out a small 'eep' and dodged the attack. For a good fifteen minutes the two of them just ran around like idiots trying to capture the other one. Which proved to be quite difficult for the brunette considering Riku was on the school's track team, whereas the closest thing Sora did that even resembled a sport was fight with Roxas over the last of anything. Riku decided that it would be more enjoyable to run backwards in order to taunt the other teen. This resulted in him tripping over a stone and falling flat on his back, bringing Sora down with him.

Sora gulped, "Umm… Riku, I think there might be a bit of a problem with the position we're in."

Riku raised his eyebrows and smirked, "You're right." Riku rolled over so that Sora was underneath him. "I should always be on top."

Sora just blushed furiously, "I… Um … Can … You're… Um …"

Riku leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You know, you're awfully cute when you blush … and stutter."

"The brunette whimpered, "Riku, can you please get off of me. This is a little awkward."

Riku looked down at the teen underneath him and his facial expression changed radically after he evidently realized what he was doing and who exactly h had been doing it with. "Oh shit, sorry. I forgot that you weren't gay."

"I think I might be."

Riku seemed to perk up upon hearing this, "Do you wanna know how you can test?"

Sora just stared at Riku in confusion, "Ummm… yer sur…"

Riku pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Sora was completely taken aback by the gesture, but even more taken aback to how much he was enjoyed it. Didn't he hate Riku like… yesterday? At that particular point the brunette really didn't care and slowly began to lean more into the kiss. Just as he gave Riku full access to his mouth the teen pulled away from the kiss with an odd expression on his face.

Sora was confused, did he do something wrong to upset the other teen? "What's wrong?"

Riku just looked as though he was fighting the urge to punch someone or cry… or both. "Larxene… camera… she saw us."

The brunette was really confused, what did that psychopath have to do with anything. "What?"

Riku just ignored the motionless body next to him, "Not again. This is all happening again."

The teen slowly fell to the ground crying. Sora, who was unsure of what else to do, walked over to the crying teen and put his arm around him and tried to reassure him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yer… I really can't write fluff, at all… or kiss scenes. Sorry about the crappyness of this chapter. Although it was fun to write Namine as a sadistical bitch and the person that played her can do that scene so well. It's pretty obvious as to why she turned evil, but it's always the seemingly sweet and innocent ones that turn out evil.

Next chapter: Something that if more people R&R for would more than likely attempt to kill me for. Also a tiny bit of one sided NaminexRoxas.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, this has been a quick update, why? Because the apartment is empty and my boyfriend is down in Adelaide. In other words, I've got no life. So enjoy. Oh and thank you so, so much Achenora for your support. I'd dedicate this chapter to you if it wasn't so emolishous. So you get the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yer… No.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Roxas ran, he didn't care where he was heading, he just ran as far away from Axel as he possibly could. Why did Axel kiss him? It's not like it meant anything, he probably just did it to freak the blonde out.

Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts when he hit something, hard. He looked up to see a hysterical brunette standing over him. Roxas couldn't figure out when Sora had become so… solid, how the hell was Sora still standing?

The blonde got off the ground with some help from Sora and after a moments pause they pointed at each other and screamed simultaneously, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" The two walked over to the sidewalk and sat down.

Roxas looked over at the brunette next to him, "Something in_sanely_ weird just happened to me."

The brunette nodded eagerly, "Yeah, me too! But you go first, I think mine can wait."

He was kinda afraid Sora would say that. He looked away slightly and gulped, "I was... kissed today."

Sora instantly got excited, blue eyes flashed around their surrounding as if he was searching for who the person was. Failing that he practically jumped on the poor blonde sitting next to him. "By WHO!?"

Roxas just pushed him off, buried his head in his arms and wished that none of this had ever happened. He gave out the muffled reply of, "Ahf-mer."

Sora just gave him a confused look, "Uhhh…

He just kept his head buried and tried again, a little bit louder, "_Ahf-mer"._

Sora was getting really impatient by now. His best friend had just kissed someone and was refusing to tell him. "WHO?"

Roxas tilted his head upwards and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, "AXEL!!"

The brunette literally fell backwards at the loudness. After he repositioned himself he managed to choke out, "WHAT?! Axel _kissed_ you?!"

The blonde just looked down slowly and sadly, "This is awful! I'm not gay! I'm...not..."

Sora just smirked slightly and put his hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, uh, about being gay..." Roxas just turned to the teen with a look of 'Oh my god' on his face. Sora just shrugged slightly and laughed, "Sur...prise?"

The teen really didn't need this, he groaned and slowly turned on Sora, "Not you, TOO! With whom!?"

"... Riku ..."

Roxas groaned, great, now he'll have to teach Sora how to sleep with his eyes open. God knows what that hormonial silverettte will do to poor Sora. Actually even God wouldn't want to know what Riku would do. Scar, Scary thoughts.

"I'm sorry! It was just so... sudden! But there's a bigger problem..."

"What's that? You've been sleeping with Hayner, too?"

Sora just scrunched up his face and looked like he was about to puke, "Psh no. He's not hot like that." He laughed slightly until he saw the look that the blonde was giving him. "Okay, okay! Only a joke..." He looked around slightly as if he was trying to check if anyone else was there, "Larxene took a picture of me and Riku kissing," Roxas made a sound as though he was throwing up. "Oh grow up, I'll bet she's going to try and show it to everyone at school on Monday! What should we do?"

The teen shrunk away slightly and tried to think, after a few moments he managed to come up with something, "... Hmm, it's kind of a long shot but then again, they are a bunch of idiots."

Sora looked slightly relived, "I'll try anything."

"Okay, here's what you'll both say..."

**The next day; Saturday:**

Roxas walked slowly towards the park, knowing that Namine would be there sketching the scenery like she does every weekend. When he got there he saw the petite girl sitting against a tree with her face buried in her sketchbook. Slowly and nervously he walked over to the girl.

"H-Hey, Namine."

She looked up at him, "Oh, hey Roxas, I didn't see you coming over here." She smiled and placed her sketchbook next to her and motioned for Roxas to sit next to her, "How're you today?"

Roxas attempted to smile, but failed, "I'm... alright. I guess."

Namine gave the blonde a small confused look and cocked her head to the side slightly, "Do you want to talk?"

He just gave the girl a nervous nod, "Y-Yeah, could we?" Roxas sat down and faced the now completely confused Namine.

"What's the matter?"

Roxas looked down at his hands and said quietly, "Well, it's kind of..._weird,_ but...actually, it's _extremely_ weird. Something happened to me yesterday and... it's got me questioning my feelings."

The girl gave him a very confused look, "I'm... not really following you, Rox..."

Roxas refused to look up and started to fidget with his clothing, "What I'm _trying_ to say is... I don't know if I'm straight." He thrust he arms out, "There I said it."

Namine looked completely unfazed, "... Could… you excuse me for a sec?" She got up and slowly walked away from the spot where they were sitting and screamed really loudly, "OH MY GOD!"

Roxas flinched slightly and started to contemplate whether it was a good idea to tell her. She wasn't homophobic or anything was she? Namine walked calmly back towards were he was sitting with a calm smile on her face and pretended like she never screamed. "Okay. So what you're really saying is you think you're... gay?"

Roxas was a little fazed by that, but then again she had always been a little weird, "Well, that's the point! I don't really _know_ if I am. Yesterday... A-Axel kissed me and I ran away after a few seconds...It was like, I knew I had to get out of there but... I really didn't want to. I think I might... like him."

Namine's smile immediately dropped and was replaced by a depressed expression, "Oh... well, uh ..." She looked away and looked as though she was wiping away a small tear, "I-I-I think that you should...do what you think is okay... What you feel you want most."

The blonde thought for a moment before he said, "Okay. I guess that could work ... I just hope I figure out what to do before anything too drastic happens... Wow that was really stupid. This _is_ drastic." _He _turned to Namine"Thanks, Namine. You're a great help."

He stood up and hugged the girl; she looked surprised and then softly smiled and returned the hug, wiping away her stray tears.

**The next day:**

Axel was waiting outside an apartment building impatiently but at the same time anxiously. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to see what was on the other side of the apartment door.

"Riku, open the fucking door or I will be forced to fucking knock down this piece of shit."

Axel waited for a reply; when the only slight thing resembling it was a muffled 'go away' he attempted to make a dramatic entrance by knocking down the door to the apartment. Failing that he reached for the key under the placemat, he was still amazed that the teen was stupid enough to put a key in the most obvious place.

Upon entering the apartment his eyes widened in horror. A crying Riku was sitting on the floor covered in blood. When he saw the red head standing at the entrance way he cowered on the floor and desperately tried to find a place to hide the knife in his hand and the crimson liquid flowing from his left wrist.

Axel just rushed over to where the boy sat and stole the knife from him before he could do any more damage. Panicky and disoriented he sat beside the teen. "Riku… Riku, I thought you were done with this." He looked down at his arms which were drenched in blood. They looked pretty deep, but not deep enough to warrant the hospital visit. "Shit, come on, we need to go clean this up."

Axel and a reluctant Riku walked into the bathroom and tried to find some Benedine solution. The red head knelt next to him and started to clean off some of the excess blood. Sternly he looked into the aquamarine eyes and said, "Why did you do this Riku? I thought everything that had happened two years ago is behind you now?"

Axel began to dab some of the solution on his open wounds. Hissing Riku looked down and answered, "I kissed Sora.'

Axel continued to clean off the cuts, "How is that a bad thing?" When Riku made no attempt to reply he sat back for a while and tried to think about what could cause this sort of reaction. "Wait, let me guess. He turned you down, claiming he wasn't gay and despises you now?"

He looked down gloomily, "Roxas did the same to me… But Riku that doesn't mean that you needed to do this," He gestured towards the slits as he walked over to the sink to grab a clean cloth, "There will be other…."

Angrily Riku cut him off, "It's not like that ok. Sora would never do that…" He buried his head in his hands and started to cry a bit. Axel walked over to the teen and put his arm around him.

"Riku come on tell me what's going on. You know you can trust me."

The silverettte buried his face into Axel's chest, "Thanks, Axel"

He looked down slightly and smiled, "No problemo. Now tell your amazingly caring best friend what the problem is."

Riku snorted a bit and lightly punched Axel the arm, before he went back to looking miserable. "Well after school on Friday, we started talking and chasing each other. But then we tripped and ended on, top of each other…" Axel raised an eyebrow at this, "Then we started kissing… and Lar-Larxene was there… with her camera. A-a-and she saw us and sh-she's took a p-p-icture of us a-a-and it's happening all over again, and now I've gotten Sora involved in this. He's going to hate me."

The red head jumped away from Rikiu and started to pace the room, knocking this over in the process. "THAT FUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE HER UNTIL SHE'S UNCONCIOUS, TIE HER TO A CHAIR AND SLOWLY PEEL OFF HER SKIN. THEN I'LL MAKE HER DRINK HER OWN FUCKING BLOOD. FINALLY I'LL CUT OFF HER BIG FUCKING MOUTH AND SLIT HER BITCHY LITTLE THROAT."

He walked over to Riku and looked down at him and smiled gently, "Come on Riku, Sora's not going to hate you. Unlike me you didn't screw up and pick the 'straight' one.

The teen looked a little livelier after his little 'pep talk.' "You're right. But Axel… don't give up on Roxas… he's probably just confused. Give him a little time for it to sink in."

"Thanks Riku," He gave Riku a small smile and a hug. "Now what are we going to do about that little bitch."

Riku looked down slightly, "I'll talk to Sora about it tomorrow. And I hope things work out with Roxas, I really do."

"Me too man, me too."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Gah, please don't kill me. It's an important thing for this story and it pained me to write it cause Riku is one of my favorite characters.

Next Chapter: Akurokuness and the really lame plan.


	7. Chapter 7

The update is a little later than what I wanted but I couldn't get on a computer long enough to type this all out

The update is a little later than what I wanted but I couldn't get on a computer long enough to type this all out. Anyways thank you all so much for your support, I was seriously surprise when I logged on to MSN and saw that there was like 20 email from fanfiction. Anyways as promised this chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer Achenora, for her continued support.

Disclaimer: No… just no. The plan doesn't even belong to me; it belongs to Aeryn who helped me write the original script.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next day, Sunday, Sora was anxiously waiting for Riku to show up for their date. The silverettte hadn't returned any of his calls and texts all weekend, which was really starting to worry Sora. He didn't know the teen very well but he was sure that Riku wasn't so rude that he would just ignore him right after their kiss.

Maybe he didn't want to be associated with him after Larxene saw them. Maybe he was just a part of some sick game that Riku was playing. Sora shook his head; he wouldn't do that to him.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a seemingly familiar sliver haired teen standing over him. With getting a proper look at the teen he leaped out of his chair and hugged him. "Riku, I thought you weren't going to make it." Sora smiled up at the teen only to see that it was a different person.

He looked freakishly like Riku though, with long silver hair, about the same skin tone and height. The only difference between this teen and Riku was the hair length and the color of his eyes. Blushing he let go of the teen and put his hand behind his head, "Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

The teen just brushed of his clothing and snarled, "Obviously," before he walked off. Embarrassed he turned around to sit down only to see that Riku was making his way over to the brunette.

Riku just stared blankly into space as he sat down; well technically he was staring directly at where that stranger had just walked away. But the brunette didn't take much attention to where he was staring; he paid more attention to the expression on his face.

Hesitantly he sat down next to Riku and put his arm around the teen and said, "Riku are you alright? You haven't replied to any of my messages and you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm… fine, really. Just… I thought that I saw someone that I once knew."

Sora shook his head in a confused fashion, "Ok… but now that you're here, I've got a plan for Monday."

Riku seemed to snap out of his trance at this, "You do? Thank god, I couldn't think of anything."

"Well it's kinda a long shot, but knowing your group it'll probably work." Sora started.

Five minutes later Sora had finished telling Riku of his plan. "So that's what we're gonna do"

Riku looked thoughtful for a few moments before smiling slightly and lifting his hands up to rest his head in them, exposing his pale wrists. "It... It might work… It has to."

The brunette smiled slightly and looked slightly proud, "Yeah, but don't thank me, it was Roxas' idee..." He stopped himself as he saw the red marks on Riku's pale wrists.

He grabbed one of his boyfriend's wrists and held it up to his eyes so he could get a better look. Giving him a concerned and scared look he looked into the aquamarine eyes staring at him and said, "R-Riku? What's—"

The teen quickly pulled his arm back and looked down slightly, "I-It's nothing."

The brunette had really started to worry at that point, "No, it's not nothing and you know it. Why would you do this?''

Riku just sighed and refused to meet his questioning gaze, "It's just how I... I just..." He started to absently stroke the slits and looked away, "Don't know what to do, anymore..."

Sora paused for a moment, then turned Riku's face towards himself and kissed him for a few seconds. "We'll get through this, okay? Even if we don't, I'm not going anywhere. And... neither are you because I really do like you..."

Riku smiled slightly and his aquamarine eyes meet Sora's sky blue ones, "Thanks Sora." He pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"No problem. But if I ever find out that you've done something like this again I will have to punish you."

The teen's eyes perked up at this and his signature smirk appeared on his face, "You know, that doesn't sound too bad."

The brunette groaned and his head against the palm of his hand, "Remind me why I'm going out with a pervert like you."

"'Cause I'm so deliciously man sexy."

Sora just rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure which Riku he liked better the angsty emo one or the arrogant prep one. "Yer sure… but seriously next time just talk to me ok? I'm here for you now, no matter what happens."

Riku smiled slightly and pulled him into another hug, "Thanks Sora," His facial expression changed slightly, "Umm… Sora, I know this is kinda sudden since we just started going out, but would you like to come to dinner tomorrow to meet the family?

Sora just stared open mouthed at the boy, "You're kidding right? I'd love to… wait how did they react when you told them you're gay?"

He chuckled slightly, "Trust me; I don't think that they're in any position to judge. So is that a yes?"

The brunette cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion before he realized that Riku had just asked him to meet his parents. That would have to mean that the silverettte liked him a lot right? He did a mental happy dance before he realized that Riku was still waiting for an answer.

Sora put on his serious face before he replied, "No, it's a hell yer."

Riku just laughed and pulled the brunette so that he was leaning on his stomach and kissed his forehead slightly, "I can't wait, they'll love you."

**Meanwhile at Axel's house:**

Roxas had started to wonder if he was doing the right thing, or if he was going to make the biggest mistake ever. He decided that it was probably better to just know what will happen so he started to knock on the door.

He heard a familiar voice call out, "Alright…Alright! Give me a fucking second would you?" A few seconds later a wet Axel with only a pair of jeans and no shirt on opened the door.

Roxas hated to admit it but Axel looked bloody hot. Much to his dismay upon seeing the blonde Axel yelped and covered his upper body with the towel which was previously placed around his shoulders.

The red head snarled and looked at the teen staring at his exposed skin, "Wh-What do _you_ want?"

Roxas looked away slightly and blushed, "Uh, I...uh..."

Axel shot him a look and coldly replied, "Well if you don't have any business here then just leave. You're nerding up my house."

Roxas looked up sharply with a glare, "What is with you!? Friday you seemed pretty quick about kissing me, and now you want nothing to do with me!"

During their whole argument they were inching towards each other slowly, each time one of them said something they took a step.

Axel growled out angrily, "Well _you_ looked like you wanted nothing more than to run away after that! How do you think that made me feel!?"

"I was confused! You're confusing! Argh! You make me so annoyed!"

Axel looked into his eyes coldly, "I wish I never even kissed you!"

"Oh, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

By that point their bodies were practically touching, before the red head could blink Roxas grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. After a few second the two of them pull away.

Axel looked like he was in the middle of a math exam, in other words, clueless, "... Okay, now _I'm_ the one confused."

"I-I like you, Axel... I just … you know, had to think about it..." He put his hand to the back of his head, embarrassed by his actions.

Axel began to smirk, "Well, think about this…" He pulled the blonde into himself so that they were practically hugging and kissed him. Roxas was scared at first and then let his thoughts go and leant into the kiss.

**The next day:**

The cafeteria was deserted, only the populars remained in it. Larxene had taken residence on top of a lunch table and there she was jumping up and down, mobile in hand, and tried to get the rest of her group to pay attention to her.

"Hey, everyone shut your fucking faces right now before I get Axel down here to light you all on fire," The group immediately stopped talking and looked in the direction of the blonde girl. She had once gotten Axel to light fire to a man called Xigbar you tried to hit on her… he still had the scar. "I've got the latest news, and proof to back it up, too!"

The auburn haired girl sitting directly in front of her feet rolled her eyes and said, "What is it now, Larx?"

Her boyfriend perked up slightly, "Proof? This I have to see..."

"Shut up Demyx."

She turned so she was facing the rest of the group. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel and Namine walked into the cafeteria at that point. When they saw Larxene standing on the table, mobile in hand they all gave each other worried glances. They really hoped this would work.

Larxene smirked and continued with her speech, "Now we all know Riku," She pointed towards him, "He's one of the most popular kids here. We'll give him that, right?" The group nodded in agreement, "WELL! We didn't know that he was GAY, did we, now?!" The small group that had walked in moments earlier started to look incredibly nervous. "AND! That's not even the best part! I've got a picture of who he's kissing! The little nerd: Sora!"

Everyone at the table looked absolutely appalled at this point, Demyx was flexing his muscles slightly, and Ollete and Hayner were looking as nervous as the nerds. Kairi snatched to mobile out of Larxene's hand and looked down at it, almost dropping it.

"It's true! It's in the picture!"

The populars rushed towards the mobile to get a view of the picture, and some began to laugh, most looked as though they were about to puke.

Sora decided that this was his queue and stood up on a near by table. "Everyone! Please! Listen to me!"

The mulleted boy chuckled, "Look, the fag wants to speak."

Olette stood up and yelled, "Hey, Demyx! Don't say things like that."

Hayner stood up too and joined Olette, "Come on, they're already going to be picked on enough!"

Demyx just rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe you two would like to join them?" They looked away, "That's what I thought."

Sora decided that it would be a good point to begin his act, "We weren't kissing. Riku... saved my life." Everyone just looked at each other in disbelief, "It's true! I was choking on a snack I was eating. I couldn't breathe and I eventually fainted. Riku came out of the school, and he was trying to perform CPR." By then he had even been able to start to fake cry, "I-If he didn't come out, I-I'd be d-dead right now!"

The blonde girl on the table looked genuinely sorry and hopped down from where she was standing, "Wow, Riku. I-I don't know what to say."

Kairi looked sorry too and walked over to where Riku was standing, "How about we're all sorry. Psh, you? Being gay? With a NERD no less...it's really unthinkable." She hugged him, "We're all sorry."

Demyx walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her waist, "Although I don't get why you even botheredsave him," The death glare that Kairi sent him told him that he shouldn't have said that. "Erm… I mean yay for the hero?"

Random cheers erupted from their group and they practically carried him out of the cafeteria. With the populars gone, only Axel, Roxas, Sora and Namine remained.

Axel looked as though he was in a state of disbelief, "I _still_ can't believe that actually _worked!_"

Roxas smiled slightly, "Everyone loves a good hero, right?"

The girl just smiled slightly and hugged herself, "Well, that was a c-close one, anyway."

Sora just walked over to Roxas and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Roxas. Riku and I owe you big."

The red head on the other hand was still in a state of shock, "... Did they actually fall for that lame ass excuse?"

The blonde just smiled and chuckled slightly, "Well all of them except Ollete are failing most of their subjects. And Olette just likes to think the best of everyone."

"But… it was so cliché"

Sora just looked down slightly and said, "Yer…"

Axel still refused to believe that they had just fallen for that, "I swear I've seen that on at least three TV shows."

Roxas rolled his eyes, the red head was being so bloody difficult, "I repeat they are all failing their classes."

"Man they really are a bunch of idiots."

The blonde just rolled his eyes again, "You're one to talk; you've failed every math test this term."

Raising his eyebrows the red head replied, "Hmm, maybe I wanted to fail."

"And why would that be?"

Instead of replying Axel just leant into the blonde and kissed him passionately. Sora looked incredibly uncomfortable and Namine looked as though she was about to cry again. Sora seemed to notice this and let out a small cough in an attempt to get them to stop.

Axel pulled away and sent a murderous glance towards the teen, "Do you mind Sora we were kinda having a moment."

The brunette looked towards the petite girl who was on the verge of tears, "Yer and I was kinda getting cavities."

The red head just stood there confused, "Cavities…?"

The blonde just pulled his boyfriend out the door mumbling, "It's better if you just don't ask."

As they walked out the door Namine finally broke and nearly fell on the ground in tears. Sora rushed towards her and immediately started to try and comfort her. She looked surprised for a moment and them continued to cry into his chest.

"I… I'm s-sorry Sora… I'm t-tr-trying to d-deal with it, but I-I just can't help it." She stuttered out between sobs. Sora just continued to hug her and wiped away a tear on her face.

"Namine, look at me, you're the bravest person I know. I don't know what would happen if Riku liked a girl. Just hang in there."

The blonde looked up at him, "T-Thanks."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Once again sorry for the incredibly late update, I promise I'll be better. Oh and I hope you noticed the subtle little hints I've hidden in this chapter, mostly involving Riku. Cookies for whoever can figure out where they are.

Ok I've just sat down and worked out the story and I'm estimating there'll be about 13 – 20 chapter, it all depends on how I decide to break it down. Also I think that I forgot to mention it in the first chapters warning but there is a character death.

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't think that anyone who owns a videogame would be writing fanfiction for their own creation now would they. Eep, that sentence is so grammatically incorrect it'd make my English teacher cry.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Ok Sora, before you go in there's some things that you'll probably need to know first." Riku glanced over at his boyfriend who had taken it upon himself to start bouncing up and down in excitement… or nerves, he could never really tell when it came to Sora.

He sighed and went to grab the brunettes hand in an attempt to settle him down; at least he would get along with his mother. He sighed and said, "First, dad had to stay back late at work so he mightn't be home for dinner." He looked at Sora only to see him pout in disappointment. Riku just rolled his eyes and continued, "Second, mum is… overly excited I suppose you could say. So try not be so adorable unless you want to be pounced on."

The smaller teen let out an amused laugh, "I'm sure she's not that bad."

The silverettte just smirked and opened the door to the apartment he lived in with his parents. "Mum, we're home."

Before he was able to warn Sora to look out he heard a small squeal coming from the kitchen. Moments later he saw a flash of pink rush passed him and seized his poor boyfriend into a paralyzing hug. This was the reason why no-one except Axel ever came over.

"Oh my god Riku, look at him he's just so adorable. Why didn't you tell me that he was this cute? He's like a giant, spiky, walking teddy bear."

Riku just stared at his mother in disbelief, at least he didn't tackle him down to the ground like the first time he met Axel. Although the look on Sora's face was absolutely priceless. He seemed completely taken aback by the fact that someone that he's never met before was hugging him.

"Erm… Riku? I thought you said that you Dad was working late tonight" Sora gasped out after Riku's mum had finally released him. The teen just laughed as he watched his mum poke the brunette hair continuously.

"He is, Sora meet my Mum." The brunette's jaw dropped to a fashion that befitted one of those really bad animes. His mother on the other hand just squealed again as he continued to poke Sora's hair.

"Riku isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your whole life. His hair is really that spiky too, it's so soft and fluffy." He pulled on his own pink hair, "Do you know how much hair gel I use each morning just to pull of this hair? It's ridiculous! And you're hair is so soft and silky and smells like real lavender. What shampoo do you use?"

Riku kinda felt sorry for his poor boyfriend, he probably wasn't used to someone who's so… flamboyant. "Mum, calm down before you break my boyfriend please." He immediately let go of the now petrified brunette, "So what time is dad getting back?"

The man just stuck his tongue out at his son and said, "I'm not going to break him, he's too delicious for that to happen." He turned to the stunned brunette in front of him and held out his hand. "I'm Marluxia but you can call me Marly. Oh, and Riku, your father just called and he said he's able to finish up early so he'll be back in time for dinner."

Sora just opened his mouth in an obvious attempt to say something and seemed to fail. Instead he just shook the extended hand and muttered something along the lines of 'it's nice to meet you'. Riku had to admit, Sora is handling his mum a lot better than his best friend did. If memory served him correctly the first time Axel met Marluxia he screamed and attempted to run in the opposite direction.

Riku walked over to the now motionless Sora and put his arm around his waist. "See mum, I told you that you'd break him. I thought we talked about this the first time you met Axel. You really need to stop mentally scaring people; I mean look what you've done. You've already managed to break Sora and he only just walked in the door."

The pink haired man pounted, "But Riku darling I couldn't help it. He's just so…"

A small voice from behind them cut Marluxia off, "R-Riku, I think you're mum just tried to molest my hair."

Once again Marluxia squealed and pulled Sora into a tight hug, with Riku's arm still around his waist. "Riku his voice is just so sweet and innocent. I hope you don't plan on corrupting it any time soon."

Riku attempted to pull his 'mother' away from the small teen before he did any permanent damage. He had begun to wonder why the hell he thought it would be a good idea for Sora to meet his family anyway. Then again it'll either help him understand why Riku's so demented… or send him running away in the opposite direction and screaming out 'rape'. It really just depended on how much the pink head likes him, which was a lot judging by the way he had attacked the poor teen. The silverettte started to wonder how much counseling his boyfriend would need after that night. It was only four and he was already shit scared.

"Umm mum, I think I can smell something burning."

Marluxia tilted his head up and sniffed the air, "Oh petunias." He said before he made a mad rush towards the kitchen to stop whatever it was that was burning. Riku just laughed at the sight and turned to kiss the still petrified Sora on the cheek. "You know I think he likes you."

The brunette just stared at him and muttered, "Riku… can you please explain what exactly is going on. How the hell is that mad man your mother?"

Riku just chuckled slightly, that was probably the nicest way anyone had ever described his mum. "Come on, we'll hang out in my room until dinners ready. Which knowing mums culinary skills will be whenever he gives up and gets take out."

The two slowly made their way to the end of the apartment where Riku's room was located. It wasn't much, small, black and covered with various posters of his favorite bands. Riku made his way over to his bed and sat down, pulling Sora with him.

The taller teen smiled slightly, "So what do you think of my mother?"

Sora just snorted slightly and stared at him, "He's kind of… full on. So care to explain how he's your 'mother'?

He looked down slightly, "Not really much to explain. My biological parents died in a car crash when I was twelve. They were heading out of town to look for colleges for my brother. Luxord, my father, was friends with them at the time and said that he would raise me."

The blue eyed teen sat there for a few moments before moving closer and putting his arm around his boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories for you."

"It's fine Sora, I don't mind. Even though I was twelve when they passed away I still can't remember much about them. My parents anyway, Sephiroth, my brother, was a lot more memorable he was taken in the same car crash. He was always so protective of me."

He smiled slightly, "He used to beat up anyone that ever even looked at me. My parents were always away due to their jobs so he basically raised me. Seph was seventeen when he died, it was a shame too. Not many people got to see what he was really like; they wouldn't go near him because they were scared he'd bash them up."

Riku laughed slightly, "They were probably right, he could be fucking scary when he wanted to be. But he always had the right intentions; Seph just wanted what was best for me."

Sora smiled and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, "You know I've never seen this side of you. It's really nice; you should let this Riku of his chains a bit more often. He's a lot more lovable than ice man."

The silverettte just stared. "Hmmm, I suppose if my Sora likes the non-emo Riku I suppose that what my Sora gets."

A loud 'aww' was heard from the door frame. Riku turned around to see a grinning Marluxia standing just outside the room. "And what, mother dearest, are you doing listening to our conversation?"

"Um… mothers curiosity?" He let out an ear piercing squeal, "You two are just so bloody adorable to resist. I mean what kind of a decent parent would miss the opportunity to see their lovely child act all mushy, especially when ones child is an 'ice man'."

Sora laughed whole heartedly, "You know I think I might have judged your mum too soon. He's not bad when he's not attempting to molest my hair."

The pink haired man just let out another squeal and proceeded to jump onto the unsuspecting brunette. It was moments such as that one that Riku seriously wondered what it felt like to have normal parents. The man continued to hug poor Sora and squealed, "The cutie likes me, the cutie likes me." Over and over again; it was quite sickening.

Luckily a man with an incredibly strong English accent came to the doorway before his mother could do any permanent psychological damage. "I take it the fact that your mother is up here terrorizing this poor boy means that she's finally given up on attempting to cook up diner."

The man just pouted, "Luxy you're so not fun, my cooking isn't that bad, it just got a little burnt. And Sora and I here were just having a little discussion. Isn't he so adorable, his hair is naturally that spiky to." He squealed slightly before he continued, "He said he likes me, isn't that absolutely fabulous?"

The blonde just laughed slightly, "Yes love, now get off him before Riku kills you." Marluxia pouted even more but moved away from the brunette and walked over to where his lover was standing and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Luxord did a quick look over of Sora and stated, "Riku, I'm impressed. You've got yourself a nice little uke right here."

Riku decided then that it wouldn't be his mother getting castrated tonight. The brunette just tilted his head to the side slightly and had a confused look on his face. "Riku, what's a uke?"

Riku looked desperately at his parents hoping that they might help him out in this situation. Only to find that the blonde was laughing his head off and Marluxia was looking as though he wanted to know how his son would react. So bloody useful. He looked around in a vain attempt to find a way to explain what it was to Sora without corrupting his naïve, innocent little mind.

"Um… well you see. When a man loves another man…"

The blonde stopped laughing like a manic to scold his son, "Riku, you're explaining what a uke is, not giving him the bees and the bees talk."

The pink haired man just tilted his head to the side in the same fashion Sora had done, "How do you know it's the bees and the bees. Couldn't it be the birds and the birds, what makes the bees so special?"

"Well obviously it'd be the bees and the bees. I mean the birds are the ones that lay the eggs which could quite easily symbolize the child. The bees have the stingers, which everyone in this room has. Since that's all established, who wants Chinese?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

That's it for this chapter. And guess what, you reviewers get a choice. The next chapter can either be A) Dinner with Riku and family, B) A date with Axel and Roxas C) Shortened versions of both of the above or D) A continuation with the main plot. It's all up to you.

So why exactly is Marluxia a girly bundle of pure… fangirlism? Basically 'cause I can and the pink hair just gave me an excuse to use him. Oh and don't be upset that he's all girly because I know he's the biggest pain in the ass to fight. There were a hell of a lot of subtle hints that you may have picked up on and one not at all subtle one.

Anyways R&R people.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been ages since the last update and I'm really sorry. But we ended up having to move apartments so I couldn't get onto a computer for long enough to type this out. I'm really, really sorry for the (what was it like 3 weeks) long update. Oh, and the winner was option A, however since the next scene moves a little too fast the next chapter will probably be an Akuroku date.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm not even going to bother anymore. It kinda just speaks for itself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Who wants Chinese?"

Before either Luxord or Riku could blink, their partners had pounced on the blonde man, attempting to get the food he was holding. The elder of the two had pounced on his husband, causing him to fall to the ground while Sora ran forwards and grabbed his prize out of Luxord's hand, then ran to the opposite end of he room to protect his precious. The silverette just rolled his eyes; Sora and his mum were going to get on splendidly.

"Oh for the love of God get the bloody hell off me." The man chocked out while he attempted to pull Marluxia off his chest. "I was gonna give you the food anyway so get off me. Also Riku, if you want to eat you should probably go and try to pry the food out of you're uke's hands before he eats it all."

Riku stared at his mother bouncing up and down on his husband's chest for a while before he walked over to the corner of his room where Sora was trying to hide, and failing miserably. He had curled himself into a ball around the food and was looking over his shoulders ever few seconds. When the brunette saw his boyfriend approach he literally hissed at him.

Riku groaned, "I knew mum was going to be a bad influence on you." You looked down and tried to touch the brunette only to have him hug the food tighter, he had begun to wonder if he was ever going to eat. He sighed and looked over at his parent, "Thanks mum, now look what you've done. You've contaminated his mind so much that he's now obse…"

He was cut off when a bundle of brown spikes leapt onto him and tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. Sora nuzzled his lover's neck, "Aww, Riku don't be mean. And I'll give you the food if you tell me what a uke is."

Riku decided then that his father was going to die; said man was standing over them with an amused smirk on his face and a squealing man clinging to his right arm. "Yer son why don't you explain to all of us what a uke is. While you're at it explain what a seme is too."

Riku glared at Luxord, "Dad, I suggest you learn to sleep with you're eyes open."

The brunette next to him and pouted, "Aww come on Riku, please. What's a uke?"

The two adults stood over them, laughing their asses off. Riku attempted to kill them in his mind before he turned and faced his father again. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yer basically, however why don't you explain it over dinner 'cause the Chinese is probably getting cold."

Sora pouted slightly and mumbles something along the lines of 'my baby' before handing the food over to the blonde man and following the rest of the family out of Riku's room towards the kitchen. After the food had been divvied up and Sora had basically glomped the pink haired man, Luxord cleared his throat and looked over at his son.

"So Riku, would you like to explain what a uke is now, without corrupting little Sora's brain here."

The silverette looked over at his boyfriend and sighed, "Fine, but seriously, learn to sleep with you're eyes open. Ok Sora… a uke is… um… well the partner on the bottom."

The brunette tilted his head to the side, "On the bottom of what?"

Riku opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by an ear piercing sequel coming from across the table. "Oh my god Riku, he is just so bloody adorable and cute a-and molestable… and innocent. How did an iceman like you get such an adorable little bundle of cuteness?"

Sora laughed then looked over at the teen sitting next to him, "So was he always this mega iceman?"

"I'm still here you know."

Marluxia jumped out of his seat, knocking over the remaining of the food, "Oh my god Sora that just reminded me. Would you like to see some baby picture? Believe it or not he used to be so sweet and innocent. I remember when we used to baby sit him when he was about 3 and Sephiroth was busy, he used to parade around our house with absolutely nothing on. I think I've got a photo album around here somewhere. Oh, I remember this one time when he was visiting his friend's Tidus' place…"

Said teen sank down into his chair while he watched his mother ramble on about the time at Tidus' place. Why couldn't he ever leave that day alone, it was the first time he had ever seen a chicken ok.

"…was chasing it around the neighbourhood completely naked, screaming… what was it again? Umm… oh yer, 'come back Mr chicken' over and over again." Marluxia sighed, "He was so cute back then, and sweet. And now he's a bundle of teenage angst."

The other man cleared his throat, "Now that my darling Marly has finally shut up and since the food is on the floor shall we go humiliate my son with endless amounts of baby pictures?"

"Dad, I thought you were on my side"

Luxord laughed, "What the hell made you think that? Now, to permanently scar my son" He got up and walked to the living room and started to dig through boxes trying to find the photo albums.

The brunette jumped up from his seat and said, "You know, I'm starting to see why they're a couple." Before he ran over to the man and started to help him look for the old albums, followed closely by Marluxia. Riku knew he should have given them to Axel to burn while he had the chance.

A loud squealcame from the next room, at first Riku thought that it belonged to his mother before he realized that it was a little more manly than normal. Shit, that must mean that Sora's found the picture. "Oh my god, he's like a mini cowboy. You've got to find me a copy of this. It's so going above my bed."

He silently begged that there were no copies of that picture, or any others. Much to his dismay he heard his mother squeal along with his boyfriend, "Of course, I've got a whole file of them on my computer. If you want I can get Luxy to show you how to make it the wallpaper for your phone."

The silverette decided now would be a god time to walk into the room and find out how much damage his reputation was going to have to suffer. "Sora, please tell me you're on my side."

The brunette laughed and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, "And pass up an opportunity to see your baby picture? Sorry, but you were just too cute for that. Oh god, just wait 'till Roxas sees these."

At that moment he realized that he'd better start his preparations for the funeral of his reputation… and possibly his social life. "Sora… you wouldn't…"

He just smirked slightly, "You wanna bet?"

Riku turned to his mother, "Thanks mum, I think you've managed to corrupt him a lot more than I've managed to. And to think, before he came here he was sweet and innocent. Now he's plotting against me. I hope you're happy."

"You know you love me." The pink haired man said before he pulled a picture out of an album. Riku froze; it was _that _album, the pink one with purple daisies on it. His mother isn't that cruel is he?

"Sora darling, would you like to look at his bath time album?" Apparently he is.

Before Riku could snatch the album away from his hand Sora was over there squealing along with his mother and his father. Only one photo could ever make his father squeal...

"Ok it's decided this one is going as my phone's background."

He walked slowly over to the three others and reluctantly looked down at the photo. It was of Riku and a disgruntled looking older version of Riku. The brunette touched Riku's arm, "Riku, was that Sephiroth?"

"Yer. I had been crying because I couldn't find my favourite rubber ducky. Seph heard me from downstairs and had searched for it. I was so happy when he brought it in for my I jumped on him and pulled him into the bathtub and kissed him on the check." He looked at the photo again and smiled slightly. "I really miss him."

"Come on Marly, I we should give these two some space."

Marluxia pouted slightly before agreeing and walking out of the living room.

The brunette looked over at his boyfriend, walked over to where he was standing and put his arm around the other's waist. "What was he like?"

"Like I said before, he was freakishly over protective. But I suppose he just wanted to help me become the 'perfect' Riku and anything that stood in the way of that is forfeit you know? I remember this one time back in primary school when I actually focused on school; a teacher had given me a 'C' on one of my projects. I really don't know what he did but somehow I ended up getting an A on it." Riku smiled at the memory.

The other teen looked confused, "How old was he when he did that?"

The silverette laughed, "Well, honestly, I think he was about thirteen maybe? I dunno, but the teacher was really scared of me after that. I'm surprised he didn't try and get me transferred to another class." He looked around the room and stopped at the clock hanging on the wall. "Shit Sora what time where you suppose to be home by?"

"Um… about ten why?"

Riku swore, "'Cause it's almost midnight. Come on I'll get mom to give you a list home."

"Aww, but then how am I gonna get those cute little baby pictures of you?"

The other teen just said, "You'll manage without them," before dragging both him and his confused mother out of their apartment and into their car.

When they got in Sora looked Riku in the eyes, "You know, you never did tell me what a uke was."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I know it's short and crappy but I'm really tired at the moment because of the move. So please forgive the horribleness of this chapter and once again sorry about the freakish wait. Oh and if I've made any errors could you please tell me because I didn't have enough time to re-read this chapter.

R&R please people.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back after another freakishly long wait. I'm sorry I really don't mean to make you all wait this long however I was honestly thinking about quitting this story because of the review left on my last chapter. However the reviewer did in fact apologize and explained her(?)self to me but I was still feeling really put out because of the review.

Also thank you so much to Achenora for her continued support. I don't know what I'd do with out you. Seriously people, check out her stuff, English is her second language and yet she can still write better than me.

Disclaimer: laughs Yer… no. I don't own the characters some of the plot line, the songs or basically anything. Cries It's so not fair.

On a side note meet Mr. Line. (--) He tells us when a viewpoint is being changed.

Also _italic _words are either songs or thoughts. Just in case anyone would get confused.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)_

Roxas awoke to the sound of loud music playing somewhere near his head. He willed the song to stop but he really couldn't have been stuffed to move. Rolling over he looked at his clock that read 5:03.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
I why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

The blonde shoved his head underneath the covers on his bed and put his pillow over his head, half asleep while muttering, "God, please make the evil sluts stop singing"

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

After he laid there for several minutes wondering where the hell the music came from he realized that it was his mobile. Swearing, he got out of his bed and walked over to his bookcase where his phone was lying.

"Who the fuck is calling me at five in the morning? And it better be fucking important or I will kill you."

Roxas heard a faint chuckle at the other end of the line, "Well good morning to you too sunshine. Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

"It is when he wakes me up for no apparent reason. We've only been going out for what like a week and a half and your already making me want to kill you." He smirked into the phone and collapsed on his bed.

The blonde could practically hear his boyfriend pouting, "But Roxy, you wouldn't really kill your hot sexy Axel would you?"

"… At the moment yes. And would you care to explain why the hell I've got a bunch of sluts attempting to sing as my ring tone."

"Well since you've got set ring tones for everyone on your contact list I thought that you might want some songs that matched the person. As much as I love 'Bullet For My Valentine' It really doesn't suit a person like Sora much. So I took the liberty to organize your ring tones. For example Sora's is now 'Caramelldansen' since it's so happy and annoying…"

"Wait, you went through my phone, went into my contacts, downloaded songs onto my mobile and changed all my ring tones?" Roxas was basically shouting at the poor redhead over the phone. That boy was going to die, slowly and painfully. No-one contaminated his phone with that happy shit.

Axel sounded as though he was going to cry. "Roxy don't get mad please."

The blonde started to laugh like a lunatic, he laughed so hard he fell off his bed onto the floor. "Relax, I'm not mad. Consider that payback for waking me up at 5 o'clock in the fucking morning, which you have yet to explain the reason behind it."

"For Christ sake don't do that to me. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. As to the reason, we couldn't spend anytime together this week. I had to sit through Riku go on and on about Sora coming over to his house last weekend. Do you know how painful that is?"

'Yer… I had to deal with Sora going on about his family. Also for some reason he was carrying around a set of baby pictures, including all the bath ones." Roxas shuddered slightly, although he had to admit, baby Riku was kinda cute.

The teen on the other end of the phone laughed slightly, "Wet, baby Riku aside, do you wanna go out today. Just you and me. No insane family members. Although Reno seems to have a strong urge to meet you. Something about wanting to see the boy that made his brother dance around singing…"

Roxas started to laugh even harder than he had done beforehand. "Wait you started singing and dancing because of me?"

"Yep, naked too," He really regretted asking that question. His mind began to wander and picture a naked dancing Axel, dancing in front of a very turned on Roxas… in his bedroom. Just before he lent down and started to kiss him gently on the neck before making his way down to his… Roxas swore as he felt a tight pressure beginning to get worse in his pajama pants.

"So you wanna go out or what?"

Grudgingly he replied, "Sure."

"Awesome I'll pick you up at 6 tonight. Cya then"

He hung up and walked towards his bathroom to get ready and remove any 'problems' before his date later that day.

XoXoLateroXoX

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. He's on the street. He's on the fucking street. What the hell am I suppose to do?" Roxas was in a full on mess, he was pacing around his house, swearing, ranting; basically all of his nervous habits he had ever had were coming to life at that moment.

The only thing that the blonde had ever experienced that was even close to a date was in third grade. And frankly, he really didn't think that it was going to help him out much.

(--)

To say the least Axel was fucking nervous. The seat in his car brother's was literally dripping with sweat. What is Roxas didn't like what he was wearing? At first he thought he had chosen the right outfit; tight skinny jeans and a black Mindless Self Indulgence T-shirt, but now he was worried that he looked like a massive tool. Worse yet, what if he didn't like where he was taking him? I mean it was kinda geeky… and corny. Shit, he knew he should have just stuck taking him to a movie, but no, he had to be different didn't he?

By the time the he had pulled into the driveway the redhead had engaged in a full fledged argument with himself...

"Don't make me go in please. I'm just going to make a massive idiot out of myself." _To hell you are. We spent ages just preparing to ask him out. Are you telling me that your not even man enough to face that? _"But what if he kills us for waking him up so early?"_ Oh be a man. _"… I hate you" _I am you dipshit._

After Axel managed to lose the argument with himself he gradually got out of the car and began to walk towards to blonde's door, where he froze on the spot. Shit he was way to nervous to even knock. _Oh for fuck sake just do it. _

The redhead sighed and began to lightly knock. A few seconds past before the door opened and a very hot looking Roxas stepped out. Axel's jaw literally dropped, he looked fucking gorgeous. The blonde's usual unruly hair had if possible become even spikier; his sky blue eyes were accented with a small amount of eyeliner. Roxas' clothing was simple but seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Um… Axel? Can you stop staring at me like that? I'm nervous enough as is; I don't want to have to worry about whether or not my boyfriend's going to eat me."

He immediately shut his mouth and extended his arm out towards the blonde. "Shall we go?" Roxas took his arm and began to walk towards Axel's car, closing the door behind them.

"So do you plan on telling me where you're taking me?"

Axel smirked slightly, "But that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

"Aww come on, please?" The blonde pouted slightly and started to poke continuously on his boyfriends arm, causing him to laugh. "Roxas, since when have you ever been this… sweet. Normally you're threatening to kick me in the balls."

Roxas started to smirk slightly, "Well if you want I can go back to that."

"You know what; I think I'm going to have to pass up on that little offer. Me and the boys are quite happy the way they are." Roxas looked as though he was trying not to laugh… and failing miserably. His lip kept trembling and after a few minutes he broke into a wild uncontrollable laugh. "You're an idiot you know that?"

Any fears that the redhead had, had begun to ease. Slowly Axel began to become more comfortable about taking him out. "Yer… but I'm your idiot. And you know what; your idiot has just realized that he doesn't know a lot about his sexy little blonde boy toy."

"… You know, I think I resent being described as your sexy little blonde boy toy. And there's not much to know. I'm an only child, my parents are still together, I have no pets, I basically get straight A's and I'm fluent in Japanese. That's about all there is to know about me."

"You are aware that made you sound like a nerd right?" The blonde glared at the teen sitting next to him and hit him over the head, "Dick."

"Ow fuck, don't hit the driver. And don't worry if you can't be my sexy blonde boy toy then you're going to have to be my cute little nerd."

"Gee, you really know how to flatter a guy don't you?" Roxas shot back sarcastically.

The redhead pouted, "Aww Roxy, don't be like that." The blonde pretended to ponder for a few minutes, "Fine, I suppose if you get to be my idiot then I'm your nerd."

Xo After the car trip oX

(--)

"We're here," Axel announced as he stood out of his car. By that time night had already fallen, and a few stars where visible above their heads. Before Roxas was able to climb out of the car an obnoxious redhead stuck his head in the door and placed his slender hands over the blonde's eyes. "Nope, you don't get to see where we are yet. Just follow the sound of my sexy voice."

He scoffed and attempted to pry off the hands that were stopping him from seeing. "And how do I know that I'm not following your so called sexy voice into a pit or down some stairs or something?"

Although he couldn't see Roxas could literally feel the other teen smirk, "It's a little thing called trust. And since you seem to not want to do that then I'm going to have to blindfold you and carry you."

Before the blonde could even blink he felt Axel's hands being removed from his face and a piece of cloth replacing it. After he had finished tightening Roxas' blindfold he lifted the small teen in his back and started to run as fast as he could.

"Fuck Axel, a little warning would have been useful."

From his position on Axel back he felt the other teen beginning to laugh. "But Roxy darling if you're going to date me you need to keep on your toes."

"Well my feet kinda need to be touching the ground for that to happen"

The taller teen's body began to shake again, "But Roxy, you said that you don't trust my sexy voice to keep you safe so I have to carry you."

Roxas glared"… I hate you so much right now."

"When you're done trying to kill me with your mind," The blonde felt himself gradually being lowered to the safety of the ground, "We're here." Suddenly the cloth around his eyes had been removed and he saw a truly amazing yet corny sight.

Before him lay a blanket placed on the ground with a basket full of food lying on top of it. To the side he saw a telescope already positioned in order to stargaze, "Axel… this is so… corny." The mentioned teens face immediately fell, "But it's really sweet. I can't believe you set this up for me."

Axel smile grew so wide that the blonde was wondering if his boyfriend was even human. Roxas walked over to the redhead and pulled him into a hug. Slowly he got an his toes and pressed his lips against the others. "Thank you"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Eep, sorry about the crappyness in this chapter. Is it just me or is my writing style changing. Anyways once again sorry about the long wait, I've had this done for a while but for some reason I couldn't log on. Did anyone else have trouble with that?

As always R&R or a chibi Kairi will come and attack you. That's right she knows where you live.


	11. Chapter 11

Actually there's nothing to say in this authoress note. Hmm for once I'm not ranting or apologizing for a ridiculously late update. Anyways enjoy. Also I swear to god the second paragraph wasn't suppose to sound so dirty. Get your minds out of the gutters people.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

You know when Roxas woke up that morning he really didn't expect for a hypoactive brunette to be waiting for him outside his house, let alone for him to be pounced on as soon as he stepped foot out the door.

As soon as said brunette saw the blonde step onto his veranda he took his position and literally jumped on top of the poor boy, knocking him completely to the ground. From his position on to of Roxas he looked down with usual overly happy smile on his face. "So tell me, how was yesterday? Where did he take you? Did he like your outfit? Wait… he didn't try anything on you did he? 'Cause I swear if he did I'm going to have…"

Deciding that he really didn't enjoy the sensation of getting the air squeezed out of his lungs, he attempted to push the brunette off him. Which resulted in Sora falling flat on his ass with a very disgruntled look on his face. "Ow, what was that for?"

Roxas laughed stiffly, "A couple things actually. Let's see, one, you were crushing my lungs with your bony ass. Two you're acting like a girl and three, YOU WERE FUCKING CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR BONY ASS!"

"Aww but Roxy, I just wanted the detail about you and Axel. I mean AXEL ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE! AXEL FOR CHRIST SAKE! How can I not be curious to know how he treated my best friend on his first date ever?" Sora let out a loud high pitched squeal and started to bounce up and down.

Roxas cringed at the loud noise, "I'm going to have to kill Riku. Since you started dating him you've become, if possible, more girly than you were before. I mean you never used to sequel."

At the mention of the silverette Sora's eyes lit up for no apparent reason. That boy was beyond obsessed, carrying around baby pictures was one thing, but he had just taking creepy, stalker boyfriend to a whole new level. The blonde was really starting to wonder what the hell Riku had done to make him so perky and outgoing. He was insanely happy before, but it had just gone beyond happy to a full on drug induced delirium. He looked at his watch, swore and then started to drag the brunette in the general direction of their school.

"Don't you even try to change the topic, although it is a really sexy topic," Sora said, earning a loud groan from the blonde, "So how was the date?"

"Have I ever told you how annoying and persistent you can be?"

"Constantly, now answer to question before I start to talk about Riku. I'll drag out the pictures."

The teen shuddered slightly; he is never talking about Riku to Sora ever again. Let's just say that the last conversation that occurred would make little children cry. "You're really evil you know that?" Roxas glared before he started to recall the event that had occurred the previous night.

Honestly he wasn't able to get any sleep whatsoever. He got back at about 11 and he couldn't fall asleep since he couldn't settle down after his date. As soon as they arrived at school the bell had run and they had to run to the other side of the school in order to make it to maths on time. Mr. Zexion could be an absolute bastard when he wants to.

They arrived to class, out of breath, just after the second bell had rung. Luckily the teacher wasn't there and they moved into the classroom and took their normal seats. The classroom was as usual, in total anarchy. Students were jumping around on desks; swinging on the lights and doing anything that made them seem like a bunch of monkeys.

They all remained completely unaware when Mr. Zexion walked into the classroom. The small man walked over to his desk and cleared his throat in a vain attempt to get people to quieten down. Upon failing that he tries, "Ok class, please settle down, "Which only earned him a glance or two. Zexion tried again louder, "Settle down class." He got virtually no response that time. After a few moments he literally started to scream, "ALL OF YOU SHUT YOU FACES RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET MR. XALDIN DOWN HERE."

The class immediately shut up and turned to face their teacher. Mr. Xaldin was the schools principal and to put it lightly he was fucking scary. Roxas shuddered; he hoped that he would never have to face that man ever again.

"Now as I trying to tell you, you have an exam coming up," He stated causing a collective groan from the class. At that moment Riku, Axel and Kairi walked into the classroom, causing the only visible eye on their teacher face to twitch. "I will not accept tardiness in my class. That's a detention for each of you. Sit down now before I decide that I'm being too lenient."

The three quickly apologized and took the only remaining seats available, one on either side of Roxas and Sora and one next to Selphie. The violet haired man continued on explaining about their up coming test.

A smirk appeared on the red head's face as he sat down, "Well hello there sunshine."

Roxas just glared holes into the other teen's skull. "Don't call me sunshine."

The tall, lanky teen pretended to pout, which didn't work so well and ended in him looking like a jack-o-lantern. "Aww why not Roxy? Sunshine suits you so well." The blonde heard snickering coming from the two teens sitting to the right of him.

The blonde just shared his death glare around to everyone, "I swear to god I will rip off your balls, tie them together and raise them on the flag post."

Riku looked over at the brunette sitting next to him with raised eyebrows. Sora just smiled slightly and whispered, "Don't worry, he gets like that when he hasn't had enough sleep. That and he really hates being called Sunshine… and Roxy for that matter."

Axel on the other hand had a different reaction to that statement, "That desperate to get in my pants eh?"

The blonde hit his head against his desk, earning himself even more snickers from the teens sitting next to him. "Just shut up and listen to Mr. Zexion before I kill you."

"But… Roxy I though we had something special."

"Why the hell did I agree to go out with you?"

Before the red head could even reply Sora jumped into their conversation, "But Roxy-poo weren't you the one that said that last night was absolutely amazing? I thought that you couldn't sleep because you had too much fun, which is the reason for your oh so lovely mood."

The teen's eyes started to twitch and he sent a murderous glare towards his best friend, "Sora, learn to sleep with your eyes open."

Axel on the other hand looked ecstatic that his favourite little blonde had enjoyed their date. However since he also liked having his balls still attached to his body he decided that commenting probably wouldn't have been a good thing.

The rest of the lesson went of with nothing really happening. The teacher went over what they had to revise for their up coming test and the class behaved themselves, still scared of the threat about their principal. He was one fucking scary man. When the bell rings the class began to pack up and a certain noisy redhead walked across the classroom hoping to hear what Axel and Roxas were talking about.

"Hey Roxas, are we still having that study session during spares today?"

"Sure whatever."

The taller of the two once again attempted to pout, "Awww what's wrong sunshine?"

Roxas smacked the other upside his head and said, "Shut up and grab your books. Mr Zexion said we can use this classroom."

By then the class had already left the classroom and after overhearing their conversation Kairi took residence outside the window, curious to what they were doing. The blonde opened his text booked and flipped through a couple of pages, "Ok so Axel, what do you need help with?"

"Resisting the urge to do this," Axel smirked before pulling him into himself and kissing his lips. The other was surprised at first but began to lean more into the kiss. The red head licked at the others bottom lip asking for entrance, which he happily granted. The two teen's tongues fought for a few moments before the taller of the two won. Seeking his prize Axel began to search every corner of the others mouth.

Both were completely unaware to Kairi looking in on them, struggling not to make a noise or scream. Just as she was about to make a noise they pulled away from each other, panting slightly. Roxas raised his eyebrows slightly with a smirk on his lips, "You know you could have just asked."

": Yer I could have… but then I don't get to see the cute little shocked expression on your face whenever I do that."

The two continued to flirt with each other, with the occasional kiss. Meanwhile the petite redhead was dumbstruck and was frantically trying to all her boyfriend. "Dem, get you're ass down here right now. There something I really need to show you." She paused waiting for Demyx's reply, "No you perv, but I think you'll enjoy this more…" Once again she stopped talking in order to listen to him, "Demyx either you get your ass down here right now or we're never having it... comprende?"

After a few moments a very confused looking blonde arrived and went to sit next to his very distraught looking girlfriend. "Kairi what the hell is this all…" He cut himself of when he looked into the classroom and saw Axel with his arms protectively around the blonde in his lap. "This is just too sweet."

The redhead smiled, "Told you. It looks like the King is about to get dethroned. And guess who's next in line."

The mulleted teen began to smile like crazy, "This is why I love you," He quickly pecked his girl on the check, "Now how are we going to go about proving this?"

Kairi smirked again and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She then proceeded to take several pictures of Axel and Roxas. "Proof enough for you? Meet me after school near the locker and we'll talk about what we can do with these…" She gestured towards her phone.

"This is just too fucking sweet."

XoXo 2 day's later oXoX

(--)

As soon as Axel walked into his homeroom he knew something was wrong, Kairi was smiling. She never smiled, ever. He swore under his breath and looked around the classroom to see if anyone was missing. The last guy she decided to mess with wasn't able to show his face for at least a fortnight.

The she devil walked right up to him with an attempt for an innocent smile on her lips, "Hey Axel."

"Hey," Axel paused slightly trying to figure out her motive, "What's up?"

Her smile then turned into more of a smirk, "Ohhhh nothing..."

"Oh yeah? I know that 'Oh nothing. What's goin' on, Kairi"

Kairi put on a look of fake hurt, "You always think I'm up to something!" Her face changed into her signature smirk again, "You're pretty good. Take a look at these…" She pulled out her phone and pulled up the photos she had taken of him and Roxas.

"You little bi-"

Cutting him off she said while pointing to her phone, "Now, Axel, what do you think everyone would do if they saw you and Roxas like this?"

Axel gave her the best death glare he could, which wasn't all that intimidating considering how scared he was. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh believe me I would."

He stared at the phone for a while contemplating his options. Finally he reached a decision, "You know what, fuck you. You can't hurt me.?"

"What about your 'Roxy'. You might not get as much shit as you should, but think about it. That little nerd cops it every day, imagine how people would react if they found out he was a fag. You wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you?"

Axel balled his hands into a fist, resisting the urge to punch the other redhead square in the head. "...What do you want me to do?"

XoXo Later oXoX

(No view point)

Roxas was waiting outside his boyfriend's I.T classroom; he was kinda confused since everyone had already left a good five minutes ago. Said teen finally arrived out of the classroom, looking incredibly nervous.

The blondes face immediately brightened when he saw the other immerge from the room. "Hey," He stood on his toes and kissed him quickly, "I got your text during History so I couldn't text you back and why do you look so depressed?"

The taller of the two started to rub the back of his neck, a habit he only gets when he's really nervous. "Look, uh...I need to talk to you about...something..."

"O..kay?" Roxas said questionably, studying the others facial expression.

": I-I think that we should stop seeing each other. At...at all."

"Wh-What?! Why..! D-Did I do something wrong?" He started to look around frantically as though he was trying to pull the answer out of thin air, tears streaming down his face.

The other bore the same expression, Axel put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "N-No, Roxy...Roxas. It's just...I'm not sure if this is gonna work out."

For a few seconds Roxas just stood there, tears streaming down his face and then ran away covering his face. Kairi walked out of the classroom Axel was just in and put a slender hand on the taller teen's shoulder, "Nicely done."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Attempts to hide from the rabid fan girls chucking things at her I'm sorry but it had to be done. Please don't kill me. R&R please. If I don't get any reviews I'm making Sora go out with Kairi. –insert evil laughter-


	12. Chapter 12

Well I'm on school holidays so normally the updates would be more often… but that isn't going to happen. Me and 7 of my friends are going down to the coast for a week so this might be the last update for a while... Or it may not it depends if I can finish the next chapter by Sunday or if Cam brings his laptop again.

By the way the school layout described in this story is based of mine and Roxas' timetable is mine too, just in case anyone cares. It's so weird I actually have lunch like an hour and a half before we're let out.

Just reminding everyone that everything in _italics_ is someone thinking.

On a side not I'd like to thank to lovely and oh so wonderful Achenora for giving me ideas for the last part of this chapter. If it wasn't for her, man you might have never gotten this chapter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_N-No, Roxy...Roxas. It's just...I'm not sure if this is gonna work out." _ The words that Axel had spoken were running through his head, tormenting him, reminding him endlessly of his heartbreak, as though he would forget if he didn't think about it non-stop.

Roxas ran, tears spilling out of his eyes earning him pitying, mocking and confused glances from his peers. He seemed to be making a habit out of running away, he hated himself. Why hadn't he stayed and demanded the redhead to tell him the reason as to why they broke up? Why hadn't he seen this coming? Was he so caught up with the love he felt for the teen to notice that it wasn't returned?

Yes, Roxas _loved_ Axel and he had just lost his only chance to tell the redhead that. Sure it had only been about a month and sure they had to pretend that they still hated each other but Roxas had never felt so strongly about anyone.

With clouded vision due to the hot tears streaming down his face he ran towards an old sanctum, The Usual Spot. He hadn't even stepped foot near it since Hayner ditched them; it used to be their sanctuary. They had spent every summer, weekend and holiday there. Just lying around eating sea salt ice-cream, talking, plotting their next prank.

Now it was nothing but an empty ally which stirred up memories of a lost friendship. Roxas didn't even care anymore, he felt so hollow, so numb. The blonde thought back to the last few days, what the hell had he done to make Axel break up with him. Was he really that bad of a boyfriend?

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

(--)

"Sora… am I crazy or is a screaming blonde chick running up to her with a sketchpad in her hand?" Riku tilted his head and asked the brunette who was sitting in his lap. Both of them had a spare period due to the English literature class so they had decided to go down to the lake to get away from the gossiping eyes of their classmates.

Sora looked in the direction that his boyfriend was looking and to his amazement he saw Namine, arms waving and screaming at the top of her lungs running towards them. He had never seen the girl run, let alone scream at the top of her lungs.

"Riku… That's Namine and I think something must have happened back at school. She would never act like that unless it was important."

The two sat there, staring in awe as they watched the usually shy, timid girl run towards them. When she approached out of breath Sora looked up at her questionably, "What's wrong Nam?"

Out of breath she managed to choke out, "Sora something's up with Roxas, you need to go find him immediately."

Riku looked at the petite girl with confusion evident on his face, "I thought Axel was talking about meeting up with Roxas after school?"

"Yer well I just saw him running towards the Usual Spot in tears. Something big must have happened if he is even stepping within ten meters of that place willingly."

"In tears? Shit, he hasn't cried since Hayner ditched us. Roxas normally doesn't show any sign of weakness… well at least in public."

The brunette started to panic, until he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Sora, you better go and find him."

"Thanks Riku," Sora said before lightly pecking him on the check. "See ya Nam."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Even after crying for half an hour the tears still continued to stream down the blondes now red face. He just couldn't stop, sure he's probably going to miss his last lesson but who gives a fuck about Chemistry anyway?

Roxas was so caught up in his own misery that he didn't hear the sounds of another teen approaching him. Sora couldn't even believe the sight that he saw, his best friend was curled up in a ball, face saturated and looking around aimlessly. Slowly he walked over to the crying teen and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Roxas… what's wrong? What the hell has happened to you?" The brunette asked worryingly.

The blonde didn't even bother to look up to see who was with him. Now that Axel was out of the picture to only two other people his age that cared about him were Sora and Namine. "Sora… w-w-why did h-he do i-it? Am I-I t-that ba-bad of a pe-per-son?"

Sora looked down at the crying teen confused, "Roxas… what are you talking about?"

"A-A-Axel h-h-he…" Roxas felt his voice cracking and the tears began to stream down his face in a more rapid pace than before. He buried his face into Sora's shirts and began to shake uncontrollably.

Confused, Sora looked down at the sobbing teen in his arms, feeling his shirt beginning to dampen with tears, "Shhh, just breathe. Now tell me what wrong. What happened with Axel? Weren't you supposed to meet him this afternoon What did he do?"

"W-w-wh-why did he h-ha-have t-t-o do it? W-w-wa-was-wan't I-I a g-go-good e-enough bo-boy fr-fri-friend f-for h-him?" Roxas managed to choke out, lumps forming in his throat. He just clung onto his best friend as though he was worried that he would leave him too.

At that Sora suddenly realized what was going on. But why the hell had Axel dumped him? He may be oblivious but he knew the looks that Axel always sending him when he thinks no-one is looking; longing, passion, lust…

"Roxas hun, I don't know why the hell he would do something like this but I'll make sure that he won't be able to eat unless it's through a feeding tube," Sora stated causing the other to give him an unbelieving look, Sora was never violent. "Don't worry Rox, everything will work out… eventually."

"Th-thanks, b-but si-since when do y-you th-threaten an-anyone?"

The brunette let out a small little smile, "No-one touched my best friend, let alone makes him cry. Right?"

"T-Th-Thanks So-Sora."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sora was mad, Ok that's a bit of an understatement, Sora was fucking furious. _Who the hell does that fucking prick this he is? Did he ever stop to think that maybe he had just made Roxas face one of the hardest realizations he will have to? Did he ever bother to notice that the poor blonde was in love with him? _

The usually sweet, goofy brunette was out for blood and a certain redhead would be the only one to satisfy his thirst. No-one ever touched his friends, let alone makes them cry. Or dump them and not even tell them the fucking reason. After he talked with Roxas he walked him back to his house considering he was in no shape to go back to school, literally ran over to the school hoping that he'll be able to catch lunch. He had a couple of things that he needed to straighten out.

Upon reaching the cafeteria he saw the target that he had been hoping to find. Normally the brunette wouldn't ever go near that group of people but frankly, ever since he started going out with Riku he's been able to do the things he's always wanted.

Sora stormed over to their regular tabled and pushed his way through the crowd, he even managed to push Larxene down to the floor. He stood face to face with the 'King' of this school, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Axel looked down at the brunette with a confused look on his face; if Sora wasn't so pissed off he would have seen the pain in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

That wasn't the best of moves; Sora was getting more pissed off by the minute. And a crowd was slowly beginning to form it wasn't every day that Sora swore, let alone yelled at anyone. "What the fuck do you think? Think use that tiny inferior brain of yours to think about what the fuck you did."

Riku who was standing next to Axel, moved over to try and calm the brunette down, "Sora… you really don't know what you're saying. This isn't going to help anyone."

"What the fuck? You're on his fucking side; he shouldn't even get a fucking side." He turned on the redhead, "You know you fucking made Roxas cry, ROXAS FOR FUCKS SAKE. YOU ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT AND YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING ASHAMED TO EVEN CALL YOURSELF HUMAN."

Before he even knew what he was doing he punched Axel square in the face. A loud crunching sound ripped through the silent cafeteria. Blood poured down the others face and his nose looked as though it was broken, "Now you know the tiny bit of pain you've made him go through."

The silverette looked at his best friend and then to his boyfriend. Axel had told Riku exactly what had happened, however he really couldn't bring himself to hate, or even be mad at the brunette for what he had just done. I mean he would have done the same.

"Come on man we need to go get this shit cleaned off." The two slowly walked out of the cafeteria, crimson drops of blood dripping along the way.

When the two were out of sight Demyx walked over from his position in the crowd towards the now scared brunette, "What the fuck is your problem? You think that you can just go ahead and punch Axel without any repercussions? You must not be as smart as you make yourself out to be."

Larxene walked over to were Demyx was standing, "Why the fuck do you even care so much about Roxas? Oh I know, he's your boyfriend now isn't he you fucking fag? You deserve to rot like the rest of your gay little friends."

The crowd seemed to respond to that statement, most agreeing with it. Some whispering about how they've seen to two hug or how they're always together some ever started to say that they walked in on them making out. After a few minutes they began to chant 'fag' over and over again.

"Hear that, no-one want you hear you fucking faggot," Larxene snarled out. "Demyx I think he still needs to be punished for Axel don't you?"

Sora froze, a tall blonde figure moved over towards him and before he could blink he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He fell down to the floor and felt another searing pain, this time in his face. The pain began to repeat itself over and over again, each time earning more whimpers from the boy on the floor and more enjoyment from the crowd.

He felt Demyx's foot collide with his head once more before the darkness began to pass over him. Before he passed out he heard Demyx whisper into his ear, "You should have just left this alone. Now your boyfriend, Roxas and Axel are going to have to suffer for your mistake."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Eep, I'm sorry please don't kill me. Hide behind Lexaeus

Lexaeus: I'm not even in this story

PP: Shut up the fangirls are going to kill me

R&R please?


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back bearing a new chapter full of delicious teenage angst. There's really nothing to say about this chapter except for I'm sorry if it sounds like a really bad soap opera, that and it might seem a little odd, I've been writing it on and off for a while. On a side note I've actually planned out the rest of the story and the character death no longer ties into the story. So this story will have a happy ending and if I ever get off my ass and write another I'll probably use that ending there.

I'm well aware that this one day in the story has lasted for the last 2 chapter but I need to finish off the day. Sorry if it seems unlikely that all this would happen on the one day.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Come on man we need to go get this shit cleaned off." Riku said as he began to pull the dazed teen next to him outside of the cafeteria. He was bleeding pretty badly; shit Sora knew how to throw a punch. Crimson droplets were spilling out of Axel's nose, over his hand, onto the floor, leaving a trail behind them as the walked. "Shit man, are you okay?"

The red head looked down at him sadly, "It really doesn't matter and I deserved it anyway. That boy of yours was right; I'm the scum of the fucking earth. The only consolation I have is that tomorrow's the weekend so I won't have to face him." The silver haired teen rolled his eyes as he led Axel over to the drinking fountain.

"Dude, you just took self pity to a new low," Riku laughed as he tried to help the other clean the now dry blood off his face. "Seriously though, why did you dump him if it's hurting you this much?"

Axel let out a low, hollow laugh, "Please Riku, you know what our friends are like. If they found out anyone is gay then they'll get their heads smashed in. Why do you think the only person who has come out in the whole entire school is Leon? The only reason he doesn't get bashed is because people are scared of him and he carries around a gun."

"I think I know why now. You wanted to protect him didn't you? Better him deal with a broken heart then a broken rib right?" He asked as he cleaned of the last bit of blood.

Axel smiled slightly and nodded his head, "I'm sure you'd do the same for Sora right?" The silverette started to agree until he realized a fact that he had overlooked, from the look on the others face he seemed to have realized it too. "SORA!" They yelled in unison, then ran into the cafeteria were they had left the defenseless brunette.

If anything had happened to him Riku would never be able to forgive himself. What the fuck was he thinking leaving him alone in there with a room full of angry people, after he just punched their king?

His heart sank as he ran into the cafeteria. There on the floor was his fallen angel, hunched over with a smug looking Demyx standing over him. Riku felt as though his heart had been ripped out and his lungs had collapsed on themselves.

The small petite boy on the floor laid there, unmoving. "Fuck, Axel run to the nearest phone and call an ambulance NOW." The red head ran out of the cafeteria, worry and guilt consuming him.

Riku rushed over to the unconscious boy, ignoring the looks he was getting from his fellow students. Cradling the unconscious boy's body in his arms he began to feel warm droplets of water stream down his face. He looked up at the crowd, tears spilling onto the body below him. He search the mass amount of people until his eyes rested on the blonde who he knew was responsible. "What the fuck? Why the fuck did you knock out a defenseless boy like Sora?

"You know the rules Riku, but what I'm more interested in is why you're not pissed off. This little faggot punched your best friend," Demyx sneered as took another step towards the unconscious boy and kicked him in the stomach yet again, causing Riku to flinch.

A cold snicker arouse from an onlooker, Larxene stepped forward and leaned down so she was eye to eye with the silverette. "Why do you give a shit anyway? I knew you were going out with him."

Riku stared for a few moments, about to admit his feelings for the brunette to his whole anti-gay school…

"_Tidus, you don't have to do this. We can get through this…" Riku cried, holding the other tight, willing them not to go through with this._

"_What's the point Riku? Why should I even wake up anymore? To face a school full of people who want me dead? To get paid out? To get beaten to the point where I wish that death would come? I'm not doing this anymore." The blonde screamed back, struggling to get out of the others grip._

"_WHAT'S THE POINT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCKING POINT IS, IF YOU DO THIS THEY WIN." The teen screamed, tears pouring down his face. He knew this was useless, the other had already made up his mind but he had to try._

_Tidus stared at the other teen before him, "So, you don't think they've already won? How many times has either of us woken in a hospital? How many times have we been near death by the hands of our peers? I'm already dead inside, what's the difference to be dead on the outside as well?"_

_The silverette shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "What about me? I fucking love you Tidus. Do you expect me to just stand here and watch the only thing that gets me through the day to disappear?"_

"_Riku… I love you too, don't ever forget that." Tidus said, tears streaming down his face, before he pried his boyfriends arms off him and kissed him for the last time…_

He sat there, going over the last conversation he had with Tidus, his last kiss, the last time when he wasn't afraid of being found out. The teen didn't want to go through the pain that he had faced in the past again, "… I-I…"

Riku was interrupted by the cafeteria doors swinging open, reviling a worn out looking Axel, the principal and two paramedics carrying a stretcher. The two men took the Sora's limp body off Riku's lap and onto the stretcher. The teen just stared as the men took away his fallen angel.

As the principal began to get rid of the people in the cafeteria Demyx walked up to the awe struck Riku, "Don't think that you're going to get off this easily fag, your hell had just begun."

XoX The Next Day XoX

The hospital was the last place that Riku thought that he's be spending his weekend, he'd already spent enough there in Hollow Bastion. He had hardly slept the night before, he was in to much of a hurry to get there to brush his teeth, have a shower or even to brush his hair. He was even to panicked to remember that he had his drivers permit; instead he had run the nine blocks between his apartment and the hospital. To put it simply, Riku looked like shit.

As soon as he got there, out of breath and slightly insane, he began to panic about Sora's parents. _"Do they even know he's gay? What the hell am I going to say to them if they're there? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" _He began to think as he rushed towards the help desk, "What room is Sora Hikaru in?"

The woman behind the desk seemed a little taken aback due to his appearance and bluntness, "Um… room 138, down the hall take a left and it's on the right side." The teen mumbled his thanks before he ran of down the hall in the direction that the women had pointed out.

To his relief Sora's parents were not there, the petite teen was lying in his room alone. Riku ran in and put his hand to the still unconscious Sora's face, tears streaming down his face. "Sora… what have they done to you?"

His whole body was covered in bruises, his face bore a black eye along with a bruise on his right temple and the skin had been peeled off in some places. His arms, or what Riku could see of them, had been marked with several blue/green bruises. The once perfect looking Sora now lay fragile and broken.

Riku fell to his knees while still holding onto the brunette, "I'm so sorry Sora, I never should have left you alone with Demyx. I-I… I should have stopped you from punching Axel. I should have found you earlier and explained the situation to you."

"Sora… please wake up soon. You promised me that you're not going anywhere didn't you? I- I can't go through this alone, not again…" The teen looked up at the brunette to see that he was smiling.

"Jeez, didn't I tell you that you can't get rid of me?" A slightly shaky voice came from the bed. To the teens amazement he saw his angel awake, sitting upright and smiling like an idiot.

"Sora… You're… I thought…" Riku stuttered out causing the other to laugh slightly.

The brunette smirked slightly and took in the sight in front of him, "Can't a guy sleep without having his boyfriend falling on the ground crying?"

Riku stood up, embarrassed of his mistake, "Sora… I thought you were still unconscious. I was worried about you."

"Couldn't you have been worried in the shower? Boy you wreak," The teen teased as he pulled the other off the floor. "But thanks for being concerned about me. But we have an even bigger problem, Demyx."

Riku stared for a while before he realized what the other was talking about,_ "Don't think that you're going to get off this easily fag, your hell had just begun." _ Shit, he had completely forgotten about that tool.

The silverette smiled slightly, "Sora don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again." He looked down and said in a small hollow voice, "I've already lost Tidus."

"Don't worry, I've said this before but I'm not going anywhere," Sora said and pulled the other into a hug. After a while he pulled away, "Wait, you went out with the chicken boy Marly was telling me about?"

"You know I think I resent that," Riku stated and kissed the other boy on the check, "But before we do anything we need to get Axel and Roxas back together. Considering the fact that the whole school already knows about Roxas I don't think Axel had any more reason to stay broken up."

Sora stared at his boyfriend for a while, wondering what the hell he was talking about. After another couple of minutes he finally realized what the other was talking about, "Wait, you're telling me that the only reason that that hot head broke up with him was because he wanted to protect Roxas?"

"Pretty much," Riku laughed.

"Oh, well shit. Now I need to go apologize to him."

The silverette smiled slightly, "Yer, but first what the hell are we going to do now?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I'm sorry about the crappyness of the last half of the chapter. Me and my muse got into a fight (It wasn't related to this story) and I've been feeling really uninspired. On a side note would anyone be interested in reading a one or two shot about Riku's past (it doesn't have to be with Tidus)?

R&R please. At the moment it'll be the only thing that will keep me motivated (You wouldn't want your authoress to be emo now would you?).


	14. Chapter 14

You know people, you're authoress isn't just lazy… this time I had a perfectly good reason not to update. I got in a fight and ended up in hospital, you know fractured arm, coughing/pucking blood, can't keep a meal down and a shitload of bruises. Normally I'd be playing basketball or at work, but since I can't I'm at home sitting on my ass and typing this all out for you guys… with my muse. Yep it's all been worked out and we're back to giving our friends cavities.

I tried to get this chapter as up as soon as I can, my lovely reviewer Acherona is going into surgery tomorrow so I wanted to get this out before then to cheer her up a bit. Hope it works and it's on time, knowing me it's not…

Also the point of views are incredibly stuffed up, I don't even think that there are any point of views done properly in this chapter. So I apologize in advance if this chapter's a little confusing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Roxas awoke to the sound of 'The Memory Remains' by Metalica blaring out of his phone, he hadn't heard the ringtone since last year, normally he rang her or she texted him. He scrambled out of his bed and reacher over to his mobile. "Hey Nam, what's up?"

"Hi Roxas, I was wondering if you wanted to… um… hang out today?" A shy timid voice replied.

The blonde stared at the phone in confusion, "Wait, let me get this right. You, Namine, are suggesting, not me or Sora; we hang out, on a weekend, a time you usual lock yourself away from all human contact to draw?"

A faint laughter was heard over the phone, "Yer, Sora asked me not to leave you alone the whole weekend. He wouldn't tell me why though and he can't do it himself."

The blonde's heart sank as soon as he realized what she was talking about. Axel, how the hell had he forgotten about it? The thought hadn't left his mind since Friday; he had basically spent his time wallowing in his room listening to endless amounts of death metal.

No matter what he did to try and forget the redhead, Axel's face would pop into his head again causing him to start crying again. All weekend the same words were running around his head, tormenting him, almost even mocking him.

But what the most depressing thing was, no matter how many times he went through him time with Axel he couldn't think of anytime that Axel seemed like he didn't want to be there. Was he so oblivious that he couldn't even see the man he loved didn't love him back?

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by a timid voice over the phone, "Um… Rox, are you ok?

"Y-Yer, we'll meet at the Usual Place in half an hour okay?"

A surprised gasp could be heard over the other end of the line, "Are you sure you want to go there? I mean we can go to the clock tower or…"

Roxas smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it Nam. See you in half an hour."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Upon the sounds of heavy footstep the blonde girl looked up the sight before her made her visibly cringe. Roxas was standing in front of her, with his hair falling straight on his face, not a spike in sight, eyeliner marks under his eyes. It was obvious that the boy had been crying, either that or the blonde had just jumped into a pool.

Cautiously Namine walked over the teen, concern evident on her face, "Rox… what… what happened? You look like you've just been hit by a truck."

Roxas walked over to a box and sat down, motioning the girl to sit down next to him. "You know Nam, that doesn't sound too bad."

The petite girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What are you talking about? Rox, tell me what's going on. I haven't seen you this depressed since…" She stopped herself mid sentence, knowing what Hayner's name normally did to Roxas.

"Since what? Hayner ditched me?" The boy let out a small laugh, "I didn't see that one coming either, am I really that oblivious Nam. Am I too self centred to realise the feelings of those that are suppose to be the most important to me?"

Namine started, bewildered at the boys comments, "Rox… what are you talking about? Hayner… Hayner was an arrogant egotistical bastard," Roxas stared at her for a few moments, he had never hear the girl swear, "But Rox, it was just one time. What are you going on about how you can't tell the feeling of those around you?"

A short, hurt laugh filled the air, "I didn't notice that Hayner hated me and didn't want to be around me until he ditched me. I didn't even notice that Axel didn't want to be in a relationship with me either. Nam do you know it feels to know that the person you love doesn't even know that you love them?"

The girl stared at Roxas for a few moments before she tilted her head down, not wanting to show the bitter tears that were forming in her eyes. Namine had always been way to shy to ask Roxas out, let alone tell him her true feelings; she knew exactly what the boy was talking about, but she was never going to admit it. "I-I've never been in l-love so I wouldn't know…" She let out a few short breaths trying to collect herself, "But Rox, why can't you tell Axel that you l-love him?"

"Because… h-he… h-h-he bro-broke u-up with me a-a-a-and I have no i-idea w-why," Roxas stuttered out, trying to hold in the tears, oblivious to the other's efforts to do the same.

"So what, he gave you explanation whatsoever?" She asked, her eyes filled with sadness for her unfrequented love and hatred for a certain redhead.

"He didn't give me any reason, he just said that it wasn't going to work out and then I ran off…"

Two set of piercing blue eyes meet as Namine looked up at the others statement, "Wait… are you serious? So that's why Sora punched him causing Demyx to send him to the hospital…" She got up off the box and stared to walk of, much to Roxas' confusion. "Rox, I've gotta go, just make sure that you don't do anything that could get you in trouble okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow with answers," She sad before walking away leaving the other blonde in shear confusion.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was times like this that Namine was really glad that she had wasted all those lunches filing to get extra credit for assignments, not to mention the fact that she was able to remember every phone number and address of almost all the students in her grade.

The girl stormed over the Axel's place, unlike Sora she wasn't suicidal enough to tell off Axel in front of all his friends. Upon reaching his door Namine began to pound on it. After a couple of moments a bewildered looking redhead opened the door. She opened her mouth to start screaming before she realized that the man in front of her wasn't Axel. He looked a hell of a lot like Axel but he was slightly taller, his tattoo on his face were different and in a slightly different spot, "Yo."

Namine looked up at what she guessed to be Axel's brother, "Would your asshole of a brother happen to be here. He seems to be in possession of something that he ought not to have." Namine smiled sweetly, looking up at the man.

The redhead looked at the blonde for a moment, "And what's that yo."

"His balls," She said in the same sweet and innocent voice that she usually uses. The man laughed slightly before he realized that the other wasn't joking. He backed into his house slightly and called out, "Yo Axel, there's a pissed blonde down here that wants to talk to you."

A muffled voice from another room replied, "Reno just tell him that I'm not here."

"Axel unless Roxas has suddenly grown boobs and has taken a liking to cross-dressing I really don't think that it's him." A loud 'what the fuck' was heard from the other room along with the sounds of several things crashing.

After a continuous string of curses a very bewildered looking Axel came into view, and to be blunt; he looked like shit. His hair showed no trace of hair gel, replaced by a large pile of knots. His eyes were similar to Roxas'; red with smudged eyeliner marks underneath them. Not to mention a bandage over his nose from when Sora had punched him two days ago. "Holy fuck Namine, how the hell do you even know were I live?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you broke up with Roxas, WITHOUT ANY REASON WHAT SO EVER. See if you had at least given him a reason he wouldn't be a complete mess crying about the fact that he's a horrible person for not realizing that the person he loved didn't share his feelings," Namine shouted. Reno seemed to decide that it was a good time to get out of the room muttering something about not getting blood on the carpet.

"Did you even care about him? Did you and your friend just decide one day that he wasn't miserable enough so you'd make him fall in love you one of you and then rip it out from underneath him? Do you have any idea what the hell he has gone through the last month? Realizing that he's gay, coming out and all of that sort of things. Was this all just for your sick amusement to get him to realise that he's gay and that he loves you and then JUST DUMP HIM WITHOUT ANY REASON WHATSOEVER?"

Axel just stared at the girl in front of him, not really taking in all the information that she was telling him. "Don't you think that I already know all that? I know what it feels like to have my heart ripped out; do you think that I don't love him back? Do you honestly think that I'm a cold hearted bastard that would do that to a person?"

The blonde stared at the other teen for a few moments, glaring at him, hoping like all hell that he would just drop dead where he was standing. Kairi's glare has nothing compared to Namine's. "Then why did you do it? Why did you break up with someone that you supposably love, huh? 'Cause nothing says 'I love you' like I don't think this is going to work out. Roxas is at his house crying his eyes out, he put all he had into your relationship and you just throw it away without a reason. Not to mention the fact that you put SORA IN THE HOSPITAL. It obviously wasn't enough that you had crippled one of them emotionally, but no, you had to go put to other one in hospital."

"First of that wasn't me that did it to Sora it was Demyx," The redhead said trying to control his feelings, "And second what makes you think I didn't have a reason?"

Silence filled the room as Namine stared at the other with absolute hate, "Then what's your reason Axel? What's the reason that's so important that you can't even tell the guy you supposably love? And trust me it better be good, I wasn't joking when I said that you shouldn't have anything in those pants of yours."

"That's the reason; it's because I fucking love him that I had to break up with him. Do you know what the hell would happen if word got out that he's gay? You said it yourself; he was miserable. Do you honestly think that having people know he's gay would help even a little bit? People like Kairi and Demyx, they know all about us and probably Sora and Riku."

She looked at Axel for a few moments before she calmly walked over to him, and slapped him across the face. "THAT IS YOUR REASON FOR DUMPING HIM? I know what happened with Riku, I know what happened with your parents. I know what your so called friends are like but believe it or not I also know what most the student body is like. I know how hard it would be to come out at our school, but do you really want to keep torturing yourself by not being with the person that you love? At least you can be with him…"

The redhead looked down slightly, tears forming in his eyes, "But… what about what would happen to us? You would even get bashed up for being around people like us."

"Axel… it's already happened. Sora's in hospital, Demyx and Kairi know about you guys and has managed to convince the entire school that it's in fact Sora and Roxas that are going out. Regardless they think that they're gay anyway so why should it even matter anymore?"

Before blonde was about to blink Axel had leaned down and pulled her into a hug. She could feel his tears pouring of his face onto her white dress, "Namine… thank you. But why are you helping me?"

She smiled slightly and looked up at the lanky teen that was still embracing her and pulled him away from her so they could look eye to eye. "We both love the same person. But he was never meant to be mine, he belongs with you, never forget that… Now get to work on figuring out how to win him back, for both of our sakes."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

So yer… It's really crappy I know but with the amount of drugs the medical doctor people put me on, it's a miracle I can think properly. Also Entoxica, I hope you enjoyed your slightly crazy Namine, it was surprisingly fun to write.

On a side note, in honour of reaching (over) 30 reviews (To some it might not be much but to me it's a bucket full), I'm wondering what all my lovely readers would like to see. So if you have any requests (Be it a quote, scene, chapter, or even another story) let me know. The only reason I won't write them is if it wouldn't fit into my plot. Think of this as a thank you for reading/favouriting/alerting/reviewing.

R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15

Heh, um hi people… yes I know it's been about 4 or so MONTHS since my last update and I'm really, really, really sorry for that. Shit's been sorta crazy and I had lost any and all inspiration to write. I'm not sure if anyone would still be reading this but if you are, thank you for giving me another chance after the massively long wait, I hope this doesn't disappoint.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Rox, I've gotta go, just make sure that you don't do anything that could get you in trouble okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow with answers."

The blonde boy felt as though someone had slapped him in the face, stabbed a knife into his gut, twisted it around, pulled it out, shoved it back in repetitively and poured mass amounts of salt into the open wound. He stared numbly at the fleeing girl as he began to process the information that he'd just been told. Sora, his best friend, was in hospital, because of him and no one had even bothered to inform him.

Swearing he bolted up from where he had been siting, wiped the stay tears still falling down his pale face and began to run. Only once he'd been running for about ten minutes did it dawn of Roxas that he had no idea which hospital Sora was in, let alone how to get there. Confused, he looked around at his surroundings, to see that he had somehow made his way onto the main street.

He swore under his breath, how the fuck was he suppose to get anywhere now? His parents, like usual, were working and wouldn't be back until at least midnight so they wouldn't be able to help him. Sora was normally his own private taxi service, but that was fucking useless at that moment, Namine was… well he didn't know what the hell she was doing but Roxas knew better than to disturb her given the fact she's stormed off to do something.

A constant stream of, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," was coming out of the blonde's mouth, earning him disgusted looks from an elderly woman who was a few feet away from him. He scowled and flipped her off before pulling out his phone and pulling up his contact list.

As Axel's name cam up on the screen, Roxas paused, a lump forming in his throat and he could feel the tears about to brim to the surface. Swallowing hard he forced himself to continue down his limited list of contacts, honestly he had never felt so alone in his life. Upon reaching the end of the list, he swore yet again and went to the quick search option of his phone and typed in a "H", watching as Hayner's name and number appeared. The teen stared blankly for several moments before he hit the call button.

Roxas listened to the dial tone and resisted the urge to hang up the phone and crawl into a dark corner and hide for the rest of his life. He began to have a full scale battle with himself on wether or not this was a smart thing to do, luckily Hayner on a good day would take at least a minute to find his mobile, let alone answer it.

"Hello," a bored and slightly out of breath voice finally answered.

The blonde almost hung up the phone until the image of Sora entered his head, in a small timid voice he replied, "Erm, hi Hayner…. It's Roxas-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he was cut off, "Holly fucking shit, fucking hell, you're fucking kidding me right?"

He visibly flinched, he knew this was a bad idea, "This is obviously not a good time, sorry to bothe-"

"NO! I mean… don't worry about it man it's not a bad time, it's just, well, you've refused to talk to meet since…. What's up?"

Roxas sighed, "Look I know I've been a complete prick, frankly you deserve it, but," he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat, "I need your help, please, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Silence loomed between the two for several moments; he immediately regretted asking Hayner for help, why the hell would he even consider it after the way he'd treated the other blonde? Actually scratch that, how could he think that Hayner would even help him after what Hayner did to him. Fucking hell he was an idiot.

He was about to hang up when the sound of a car starting and a faint "shit" was audible, "Hey Rox, where do you wanna meet."

Dumb folded he stared trying to process what was going on, "Erm, the accessory shop, you don't even know what I'm going to ask you."

"I really don't give a shit, I've missed you man."

Roxas groaned, "How the hell do you always manage to sound so freakishly corny?"

"I'm just skilled; see ya in a couple minutes." He said before hanging up the phone, Roxas, despite himself, smiled slightly. Regardless of the fact that he's a selfish stuck up bastard, he really had missed the other blonde.

Without looking where he was going he bumped into something hard, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, he did a double take at the thing he'd bumped into. A tall, slender young man loomed above him, a slight smirk on his lips; long, silver hair framing his face.

"S-Sorry," Roxas stuttered, staring at the man, he had a strange feeling that he had met that stranger before.

The man just continued smirking, "You should watch where you're going, you wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours now would you?"

He couldn't help but stare as he watched the man walk down the street, his hair almost glowing in the sunlight. Something clicked in his brain, but not until the moment he had walked out of sight and away from the blonde, Riku… Roxas was about to run after the man but a loud voice behind him stopped him from going ahead with that.

"ROXAS!"

Said blonde turned around to see Hayner grinning like an idiot from the seat of his car. He couldn't help but smile slightly, frankly it looked like he had just come out of a bar fight. His hair, which he secretly took about an hour a day spiking to get it to look just right, was a complete mess. Honestly it looked like a ferret was taking a nap on his head. Not to mention the fact that he had a strange feeling that he'd stuffed up and put on one of his sisters t-shirts. It took almost all of his willpower not to start laughing right there, he still hated Hayner, didn't want to give off any good vibes you know?

"Roxas, what's up?" Hayner asked as he attempted to pull the other into a hug-like position, which proved difficult considering the other had attempted to pull away at the same time, cringing at the physical contact.

Lifting his arms to rest on the back of his head, he a small smile, disappointment and sadness apparent in his eyes, "I'll take that as a 'touch me again and I'll firkin' break your neck'?"

The smaller teen glared, "Pretty much, I appreciate this and all but I still hate you."

"Yer, I kinda deserve that ay?" He sighed as he got into his car, leaned over and opened the door for the other to get in. "So where to oh hatful blonde of mine?"

Glaring the other slowly got into the seat, "The hospital, how the hell did you make it hear so fast anyway?"

Concern began to creep its way over Hayner's face, followed by a quick realisation of what exactly he was being dragged to, "Oh, so you know about Sora then?"

"Know about Sora?! Of 'course I fucking know about him, he's my fucking best friend. But did anyone even bother to tell me about it when it actually happened? No, they didn't, because they didn't want to hurt poor little Roxas' feelings. Don't you think that I at least deserve some sort of fucking recognition, but no I have to find out via Namine who probably didn't even mean to mention it!" Fuming he sank down into his seat, almost feeling guilty about going off at his former best friend like that… almost.

An awkward silence loomed above them; Hayner reached for the exhaust and began to drive in the direction of the hospital, gripping onto the stirring wheel, casting a side glance at the blonde. "Look I know you hate me and I know I've been a complete asshole to you and it probably won't mean anything, but I'm always here for you. Oh and you might wanna put your seatbelt on."

Before he got a chance to ask why the car began to jerk violently it weaved throughout the traffic, probably going about twice the speed limit. "Holly fucking shit, are you trying to fucking kill me?" He screamed, as he attempted to put on the seatbelt that had been forgotten in his ranting.

Laughing, Hayner continued 'driving' to the hospital, ignoring basically every law possible, the small blonde began to wonder if he was even going to live through this experience. "Oh relax; believe it or not I don't hate you, so why would I wanna kill you?"

"Of course not, you just took any opportunity to abandon me as soon as it seemed beneficial in anyway. How the hell can you sit there and say you're always there for me when you fucking ditched me just so you could be fucking popular. How many fucking years of friendship did you throw away for the sake of that? Tell me, was it worth it? Is being in that little fucking group worth the pain you've caused me, the pain you've now caused Sora?"

Hayner's face immediately sank, his gaze focused almost unnecessarily strong on the road in front of him, "Look I fucked up, big time, but you haven't even given me a chance to explain. And what happened to Sora wasn't my fault, I…I tried to stop him…"

"But what? You were too much of a fucking coward to stop it? Well congratulations, you've not only screwed me over, but you could have quite possibly helped my best friend get murdered by that complete jackass. So please, enlighten my as to why I should even bother to talk to you again?"

As he was screaming, they had managed to make what would have been at least a half an hour drive in about 10 minutes, most people probably would have been puking by now but Roxas was too worked up to notice.

Sighing, the blonde stepped out of the car, about to slam the door, "Let me know if you ever decide to tell me what the fuck is you're problem with me." He growled before slamming the door behind him.

At the verge of tears Hayner looked down at his lap, unaware that the blonde was still in earshot, "Because I love you…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Could I have gotten anymore cliché? Nope, honestly I don't think that I could have… Sorry about that people. And sorry about the massively long wait for this piece of shit.

I also would like to thank all the lovely people who kept 'reminding' me that I needed to update, and if anyone is still actually reading this, thank you so much, I hope I haven't disappointed too many people.


End file.
